El precio de la paz
by AldoGalindo
Summary: La batalla contra el Negaverso ha terminado. Serena renace gracias al poder del Cristal de Plata. Durante cuatro años la legendaria Sailor Moon hace frente a las amenazas de Tokio. Pero un nuevo enemigo la obligara a buscar a aquellas amigas que ahora tienen una vida normal. Un nuevo poder, un enemigo inesperado, un amor del pasado. Descubre... ¿Cual es el precio de la paz?
1. Una chica normal

**.**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

La poderosa bruja de erizados cabellos azules lanzo todo su poder contra la princesa de la luna.

— ¡Curación lunar, Acción!

El cetro de la princesa lanzo un haz de luz plateada que hizo frente al poder oscuro de Metallia.

—Ríndete princesa—Gruño la bruja—Quizá estés soñando con un bello futuro—Incremento la fuerza de su ataque—Pero el mundo ya está manchado, es sucio y malo.

— ¡No! —Grito la princesa Resistiendo el ataque, su frente estaba perlada de sudor—Yo tengo fe en el mundo que mis amigas trataron de proteger.

— ¿Fe en el amor, en la amistad? —Se burló—No puedes confiar en nadie en este mundo corrupto—Metallia incremento todo su poder en contra de la princesa.

—Por favor, por favor Cristal de Plata—Susurro la princesa—Hazme creer en el mundo, con la misma fuerza que ellas…—El recuero de sus amigas vino a su memoria.

— _No deberías hablar del amor tan fácilmente Serena—Sonrió Amy._

— _Oigan no me malentiendan, no siento nada especial por Nicholas—Se quejó la pelinegra._

— _No tiene nada de malo estar enamorada—Lita levanto su pulgar—Decídete de una vez por todas._

— _Está bien…—Susurro Minako—Seré la más dichosa si Armand y tu encuentran la felicidad._

—Amigas…—El sudor corría por su frente pegando los rubios cabellos—Por favor Sailor Senshi—Sintió como los espíritus de sus cuatro amigas se fundían con el suyo.

— ¡Por el poder de Mercurio!

— ¡Por el poder de Marte!

— ¡Por el poder de Júpiter!

— ¡Por el poder de Venus!

— ¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar!

El ataque combinado de las cinco chicas impacto a la bruja desintegrándola. Sailor Moon cayó sobre el hielo agotada.

—Muchas gracias amigas…

Una luz de color rosa inundo todo el lugar destruyéndolo. Los cuerpos de las que fueran las Sailor Senshi se extinguieron en la soledad del Polo Norte.

Cuando me levanto en la mañana, veo como el viento mueve las cortinas blancas como la nieve. El reloj cucú suena para decirme que ya son las siete, y entonces mama grita "Ya levántate o llegaras tarde a la escuela", le contesto a medio dormir "Por favor déjame dormir tres minutos más". Todos los días llego tarde a la escuela y la maestra me hace estar parada en el pasillo, también saco malas calificaciones en los exámenes.

Después de clases comemos hotcakes, y quedamos fascinadas con los vestidos de fiesta que están en los aparadores de las grandes tiendas.

Me encantaría volver a tener una vida así…me encantaría…

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Una chica normal.**

 **.**

— ¡Serena! —Grito la pequeña gatita negra en la entrada del cuarto de baño.

La rubia levanto la cara y un hilo de sangre corría por la parte derecha de su cara, desde la cien hasta la barbilla.

—Luna…—Serena miro a su consejera, y luego bajo la mirada sintiéndose culpable—No es tan malo como parece—Sonrió mientras los rubios mechones cubrían sus ojos—Las heridas en la cara tienden a sangrar demasiado—Respondio mientras lavaba la sangre de su cara.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto sola—Luna negó con la cabeza—Tu eres la princesa de la Luna, si algo te sucediera…

La rubia dejo escapar un suspiro y se secó la cara con una toalla. Miro a Luna y camino hasta ella tomándola en brazos.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Ya han pasado cuatro años—La mirada de la rubia se tornó triste—Ellos merecen tener una vida normal, una vida sin preocuparse por las amenazas del mundo.

—Tú eres la princesa de la Luna y…—Protesto Luna.

—Si lo soy—Interrumpió Serena—Por lo tanto es mi misión proteger este mundo. Aunque tenga que hacerlo sola—Su tono no dejaba lugar a negativa.

Había pasado un rato desde su pequeña discusión con Serena, y Luna habia decidió hablar con Artemis, esa situación no podía seguir de aquella manera.

—Ella no sobrevivirá si sigue haciendo las cosas así, no importa lo que diga—Luna miro a su compañero—Este nuevo enemigo aún no se ha mostrado, solo ha mandado youmas a atacar la ciudad. La última vez Serena termino muy lastimada.

—Lo se Luna, pero es la decisión que ella ha tomado, y es nuestra princesa, no podemos contradecirla—Declaro Artemis.

—Podemos hacerlo si es por su seguridad—Dijo Luna molesta.

—Ella se sentiría traicionada—Respondio el—En el peor de los casos nos tiene a nosotros, además se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

— ¿Entonces solos nos queda verla morir en silencio? —La desesperación era palpable en su voz.

—No lo sé Luna—Respondio—No lo sé…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando por la ventana como la rubia preparaba sus cosas del día.

Ajena a la vista de sus consejeros Serena se servía algo de cenar, había tenido un día realmente pesado en la oficina y eso aunado a las numerosas contusiones de su anterior batalla había provocado en ella un cansancio extremo.

Se sentó a la mesa y miro una fotografía en uno de los muebles. Era ella y su familia, una familia de la que no había sabido desde hace tres años. Desde aquella noche en que su padre le pidiera abandonar la casa.

" _En esta casa tenemos reglas, y no podemos soportar tus salidas hasta altas horas de la noche"_

Su madre solamente había llorado ante la inflexibilidad de su padre, y ella no pudo hacer más que tomar sus cosas e irse. Esa noche había dormido sola en un parque, pero toda aquella transición la había ayudado a crecer y madurar.

Ahora era una mujer de dieciocho años, tenía un buen empleo y un apartamento pequeño pero cálido.

Era una tarde despejada, y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando la rubia salió de su empleo. Camino tranquilamente por el parque sintiendo como el viento mecía sus largas coletas y algunos mechones de su cara. Tenía todo el fin de semana por delante y estaba dispuesta a pasarlo en casa, ver algunas películas, comer helado y tal vez una caja de galletas.

Estaba por llegar a su hogar y giro en una esquina cuando de repente choco con algo o alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

Serena levanto la mirada y se topó con aquellos ojos que jamás creyó volver a ver.

—Tu…

Había regreso a Japón hace un par de días y aun se sentía algo extraño. Los últimos tres años los había pasado en Estados Unidos estudiando para ser un gran médico, por lo cual todos sus amigos estaban en aquel lejano país.

Pero algo lo llamaba de regreso a Tokio, a su lugar natal, aun no sabía bien que era, pero tenía la necesidad de estar allí. Era cierto que el ya no tenía conocidos en Tokio, tal vez solo su mejor amigo Andrew.

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando una pequeña figura lo impacto tirándolo al suelo. La chica de rubios cabellos cayó encima de él, y el quedo impactado por el brillo de sus ojos.

—Tu…—Dijo ella sorprendida.

— ¿Serena? —Pregunto el un poco aturdido.

—Darién—La chica se quitó de encima y ambos se pusieron de pie. Serena se había quedado fría de la impresión ya que jamás pensó encontrase con el pelinegro en aquella ciudad, se suponía que él estaba en América. El pelinegro había cambiado, ahora estaba más alto y fornido y sobre todo más guapo.

Por un momento se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos azul oscuro. Aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido ante Luna y Artemis, aquel hombre era la razón de mayor peso en su decisión de no despertar a los demás. Lo había perdido ya un par de veces, y además no quería obligarlo a estar con ella solo por lo ocurrido en el pasado. Aunque aquello le dolía en el alma, prefería que él tuviera su felicidad lejos de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo las imágenes de su último encuentro en la base del Negaverso vinieron a su mente.

— _¿Tu eres Tuxido Mask? —Pregunto Sailor Moon, al ver como el pelinegro se transformaba en el héroe de smoking._

— _Fuiste muy valerosa este día—Dijo el mirándola detrás del blanco antifaz—Ahora yo me encargare de esto._

— _¡El que debería irse eres tú! —Grito ella preocupada—Tuxido Mask, estas herido._

— _Sailor Moon, no te preocupes—Susurro Tuxido—Yo te protegeré._

— _Tuxido Mask…—Contesto Sailor Moon, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

— _Ya basta de tanta charla no te parece—Zoycite dio unos pasos hacia la pareja—Arreglemos este asunto y esta pelea, Tuxido Mask._

— _Sí, claro—Encaro al general de la oscuridad—Pero antes debes prometerme no hacerle daño a Sailor Moon._

— _¿Por qué no? Espero que sea una pelea limpia…—Declaro del general—…Si una pelea limpia—Sin que Sailor Moon y Tuxido Mask se dieran cuenta, el general hizo levitar una gruesa estalactita de hielo—Lo he logrado Tuxido Mask._

 _Tuxido Mask se enfrentó al general, pero antes de poder atacar, Zoycite movió lentamente su mano._

— _Ahora…—La gran pieza de hielo fue lanzada a la Senshi de la Luna._

 _Pero antes de que esta impactara a la chica, el pelinegro se lanzó para protegerla. La barra de hielo atravesó el cuerpo del joven lanzándolo al suelo. Sailor Moon se giró para mirar atónita como su amado caía herido entre sus brazos._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —Dijo con la preocupación en su voz._

— _Lo importante es que tu estés bien—Levanto una mano y acaricio su mejilla— ¿Ahora vas a llorar? ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo con un hilo de voz—Es bueno que estés a salvo—Su mano cayó pesadamente al suelo._

— _¡Tuxido Mask! ¡Tuxido Mask! —Grito Sailor Moon—Tuxido Mask…—Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cristalizándose, y desencadenando el despertar de la princesa de Luna._

El semblante de Serena se tornó serio y sombrío, y esto no pasó desapercibido para Darién.

— ¡Vamos, no te pongas así!, llevo solo un par de días en Tokio y ya has chocado conmigo Cabeza de Chichones—Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa. No podía negar que aquella niña que en el pasado habia estamos molestando, ahora se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

— ¡No me llames Cabeza de Chichones! —Grito ella dejándolo sordo, sonriendo, pero por dentro un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar como el hombre que había amado murió en sus brazos.

—Me alegra darme cuenta que aun conservas esa habilidad para gritar tan fuerte como para despertar a los muertos—Sonrió, mientras se tapaba los oídos.

En una reacción automática la rubia le mostro la lengua, y ambos se soltaron a reír.

—Hace mucho que no hacia esa mueca a nadie—Confeso ella—Supongo que no hay nadie más irritante que tú.

—Me llevo el primer lugar—Admitió el.

— ¿Qué haces en Tokio? —Pregunto—Pensé que estabas en América, ¿O es que acaso eres tan irritante que te corrieron a patadas?

—No…—Contesto con aires de superioridad—Un intelecto como el mío es bien apreciado en América. Solo regrese de vacaciones—No sabía por qué, pero sentía una enorme atracción hacia aquella mujer—Serena…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Qué harás esta noche? —Pregunto el con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

La rubia sintió como su corazón dio un salto ante aquella proposición, y sin esperar más asintió.

—Claro.

La pareja se encamino hasta un pequeño restaurante ubicado cerca del parque número diez. Durante el camino él le había platicado sobre la universidad y sus amigos en Estados Unidos. La chica le platico sobre cuanto había cambiado su vida en los cuatro años.

Llegaron al lugar y pasaron la velada cenando y platicando animosamente. Serena platicaba a Darién cosas que no le había dicho ni a Luna. El pelinegro era un oyente perfecto, no juzgaba, no interrumpía, solo asintiendo mientras la miraba con sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro. Era realmente simpático.

Por su parte Darién estaba sorprendido ante el cambio y la madurez de Serena. Aunque también sentía un poco de pena de que alguien tan inocente y despreocupado como lo era Serena hubiera tenido que pasar por todo aquello en la soledad. Ahora entendía cuál era su razón de regresar a Tokio.

Durante las semanas próximas Serena y Darién habían salido varias veces. Todo aquello era un sueño para Serena, ya que Darién realmente se preocupaba por ella sin la obligación ligada a su vida pasada, sin el amor pasado de la princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion. Ahora solo eran Serena y Darién. Pero no todo podía ser felicidad. Pasados dos meses del último ataque, un Youma apareció.

Sailor Moon tuvo que volver al ataque para salvar a los habitantes de Tokio. Sin embargo había algo diferente en esta ocasión. El youma solo había sido una trampa, en unos instantes el parque se había tornado oscuro y decenas de youmas rodearon a la Senshi.

La rubia lanzo un poderoso ataque con su cetro, pero los youmas seguían apareciendo. Uno de los seres de la oscuridad se lanzó para atacarla, pero antes de que el impacto llegara, una rosa atravesó al youma destruyéndolo.

La rosa atravesó el suelo y quedo sobre este inmóvil. El corazón de Sailor Moon, comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver aquella rosa. Aunque no lo admitiera había fantaseado tantas veces con aquel momento que no podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, aquello le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Sin embargo, cuando miro detenidamente la rosa, se dio cuenta que no era roja. La rosa que estaba delante de ella era blanca y brillante. Sin saber por qué las mariposas en su estómago se intensificaron y una presión comenzó a anidar en su pecho.

Levanto la mirada y lo vio. Un hombre vestido con blancos ropajes la miraba desde lo alto de unos de los árboles. Su cara estaba cubierta por un velo dejando solo al descubierto sus intensos ojos azules.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto el enmascarado con una profunda voz grave.

—Sí, gracias—Respondio ella.

El hombre salto para quedar cerca de Sailor Moon, y poder luchar espalda con espalda. Sailor Moon lanzo ataques con su cetro, mientras el hombre de blanco lo hacía con su cimitarra.

—Debemos encontrar un mejor lugar para luchar—Declaro el hombre—Este lugar es muy pequeño.

—De acuerdo—Respondio ella— ¿Alguna idea?

—Al norte, hay una zona despejada—Contesto sin dejar de atacar—Es una zona más abierta.

Ambos se lanzaron en el aire alejándose seguidos por los youmas.

—Debemos hacer que nos sigan hasta los muelles—Dijo el, saltando entre los edificios—Solo entonces tendremos una oportunidad.

Llegaron hasta lo zona indicada y de acuerdo a plan pudieron acorralar a los youmas en una sola zona y destruirlos por completo.

—Estoy agotada—Se quejó Sailor Moon.

—Creo que es demasiado rápido para descansar—Dijo el mirando al frente.

Varias enormes sobras aparecieron delante de ellos. No eran como los youmas normales, estas sombras se movían en la oscuridad y parecían ser parte de ella.

—Creo que estamos en problemas—Sailor Moon, se posó a un lado del guerrero de blanco, estaba realmente preocupada, instintivamente llevo una mano hacia su pecho, hasta el Cristal de Plata.

—No creo que esa sea una buena opción—Dijo el, de alguna manera comprendió lo que la chica pretendía.

—Mi madre fue capaz de destruir las fuerzas del Negaverso con el poder del Cristal de Plata—Respondio ella con un aire de melancolía.

—La Reina de la Luna murió después de eso—Contesto.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Sailor Moon, confundida— ¿Cómo sabes que mi madre fue la Reina de la Luna?

—Digamos que soy un viejo amigo del reino de la Luna—Contesto—Puedes llamarme Caballero de la Luna. De cualquier manera no debes usar el Cristal de Plata. Si lo usas podrías morir.

—Lo se…

—Si tú mueres ¿Quién protegerá la Tierra?

—Creo que llegara el momento de despertar a las otras guerreras—Su voz sonaba triste.

—Tiene que haber otra manera—Los ojos azules del Caballero se afilaron.

—Luna siempre dice que yo debería pedir ayuda cuando la necesito—Confeso.

El caballero movió su mano lentamente y la entrelazo con la de Sailor Moon.

—Sailor Moon, yo estoy contigo.

El Cristal de Plata brillo como nunca antes. Una metamorfosis se desencadeno en Sailor Moon. Aun con las manos entrelazadas con el Caballero de la Luna, su traje de Senshi cambio, evoluciono.

El cuello de marinero, al igual que la falda adquirió un color gris plateado, al igual que los adornos de los guantes. Las botas se volvieron blancas con una franja dorada en la parte superior adornadas con una luna en cuarto creciente. El listo del pecho se volvió blanco y el de la espalda de un gris plata terminando con largas tiras de color plata y blanco. La tiara en su frente desapareció, y en su lugar brillo dorada la luna en cuarto creciente. El cetro que sostenía en su mano libre, evoluciono hasta convertirse en un gran báculo plateado con una luna dorada en la punta. En medio de la Luna, brillaba imponente el Cristal de Plata.

— ¡Réquiem Plateado de la Luna!

El poderoso halo de energía de plata inundo por completo el lugar, y toda la ciudad, limpiándola de toda la energía negativa.

—La ciudad está a salvo—El Caballero de la Luna se acercó a Sailor Moon quien sintió como toda su energía la abandonaba mientras volvía a su forma normal de Senshi, para luego perder su transformación.

—Pero aún hay mucho que hacer—Respondio en un susurro—Muchos de los seres oscuros escaparon—La pierna de Serena sangraba y tenía varias heridas en su rostro.

—Debes descansar, has hecho un excelente trabajo—Dijo tomándola en sus brazos.

La rubia se acurruco contra el firme pecho del hombre y lentamente dejo que todo el cansancio la venciera.

Había estado llamando a Serena toda la tarde, sentía la necesidad de verla, pero la rubia no había atendido ninguna de sus llamadas, y eso realmente lo tenía muy preocupado. Le había dejado un mensaje prometiendo llamar más tarde, pero después de un par de horas volvió a llamar y no hubo respuesta. Se había tratado de convencer a si mismo de que solo estaba ocupada o algo así. Pero algo en su pecho le decía que las cosas no estaban bien.

No podía soportar más aquella situación, ya eran altas horas de la noche y no sabía nada de Serena, sin dudarlo se encamino rumbo al departamento de la rubia. Aquello lo hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que era esa mujer para él, y que no soportaría la sola idea de poder perderla… no, no quería pensar en ello.

Camino por el pasillo que daba hasta la puerta de Serena, mientras sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza y las manos le temblaban levemente. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando quiso tocar la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba entreabierta. La empujo lentamente y lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Serena se encontraba en el sofá, al parecer estaba inconsciente y tenía varias heridas en todo el cuerpo. Un hombre vestido con extrañas ropas blancas estaba hincado delante de ella, limpiando sus heridas.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Darién se precipito hasta quedar delante de aquel hombre.

El Caballero de la Luna se giró y miro directamente a los ojos de Darién. La mitad de su cara estaba cubierta.

—Solo me aseguro de que mi señora este a salvo—Respondio el hombre con una voz muy parecida a la suya—Sin embargo, ella necesita de ti…—Dijo el hombre antes de desvanecerse.

El pelinegro quedo un poco confundido con aquella situación, pero aun corrió hasta quedar a los pies de la mujer que amaba. La miro y se sintió culpable de no poder haberla protegido. Tenía golpes en todo el cuerpo y varias heridas abiertas de las que manaba la sangre.

—Serena…

Rápidamente se encamino al baño y busco todo lo que necesitaba en un botiquín. Sus años de estudio como médico tendrían que servir de algo ahora. Pasado un rato, el pelinegro había limpiado las heridas y logrado parar el flujo de sangre. La rubia respiraba tranquilamente y lentamente abrió sus ojos.

—Darién…—Susurro ella.

—Me tenías muy preocupado—Respondio— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tal vez deberías dejarla descansar—Dijo una fina voz femenina detrás de él.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Serena palideció y se levantó de golpe, mirando a la dueña de aquella voz. El pelinegro se giró para mirar a la pequeña gatita negra con una luna en la frente, ella era la que había hablado.

—Luna…—Serena quiso reprender a su mentora.

—Serena necesita de tu ayuda—El hombre de blanco apareció de nuevo, y junto a él un gato blanco con una luna dorada en la frente—Ella estuvo a punto de morir hoy, no podemos permitir que eso suceda de nuevo—El hombre se descubrió la cara revelando un rostro idéntico al del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto Serena, viendo a los dos Darién.

—De manera inconsciente Darién me creo para que te protegiera—Respondio el hombre de blanco—Pero ahora ella necesita al verdadero Darién, ella necesita a Tuxido Mask, y a Endymion.

— ¡No! —Grito Serena.

Pero fue muy tarde, las palmas de ambos hombres se juntaron fundiéndose en uno solo. Millones de imágenes y recuerdos golpearon la mente de Darién. Pero sin duda lo que más dolió fueron los últimos momentos de su vida como Tuxido Mask.

— _Lo importante es que tu estés bien—Levanto una mano y acaricio su mejilla— ¿Ahora vas a llorar? ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo con un hilo de voz—Es bueno que estés a salvo—Su mano cayó pesadamente al suelo._

— _¡Tuxido Mask! ¡Tuxido Mask! —Grito Sailor Moon—Tuxido Mask…—Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cristalizándose, y desencadenando el despertar de la princesa de Luna._

El recuerdo cambio, y ahora el ya no era Tuxido Mask, era Endymion, el líder de los generales del Negaverso, y su misión era asesinar a Sailor Moon, a la princesa de la Luna.

— _Endymion, acaba con la princesa—Ordeno Beryl. Y a su lado apareció el joven príncipe de la Tierra, enfundado en su regia armadura negra._

— _Si señora—Respondio el pelinegro y se encamino hasta Sailor Moon, que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo._

 _Endimión lanzo una estocada con su espada, pero Sailor Moon la esquivo arrojándose a un lado. En un rápido movimiento Sailor Moon apareció su cetro y convoco su poder._

— _¡Curación Lunar, Acción!_

 _El brillante poder de la princesa de la Luna, impacto al pelinegro pero no tuvo ningún efecto en él._

— _Es inútil—Escupió las palabras con burla Beryl—Aun eres una princesa novata, aunque uses el Cristal de Plata, no podrás eliminar la energía de la Negafuerza, que hay en el cuerpo de Endymion. Entiende que es imposible, date por vencida y entrégame el Cristal de Plata._

 _Endymion se arrojó de nuevo y lanzo otro ataque a Sailor Moon, arrojándola varios metros en el suelo._

— _Sailor Moon—Endymion apareció una rosa negra es sus manos—Lista…—Arrojo la rosa negra y esta se transformó en enredaderas atrapando el cuerpo de Sailor Moon atacándola con poderosas descargas de energía oscura. La rubia dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y dirigió su mirada al hombre delante de ella._

— _Darién…—Una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas al recordar al hombre del que estaba enamorada, un hombre que dulcemente la llamaba Cabeza de Chichones— ¡Ahhh! —Grito cayendo al suelo sin energías con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas—Darién._

 _El pelinegro camino hasta quedar frente a ella y sin dudarlo le dio una patada que la arrojo unos metros en el suelo. Luego la tomo del cuello y la levanto en el aire, atacándola con oscuras descargas de energía._

 _Sailor Moon vio los ojos del hombre. Su mirada era fría, lejana y ausente, aquel hombre no podía ser Darién, no podía sentir esa calidez en él. Su mano apretaba con fuerza el cuello de la chica haciéndole daño._

 _Pasados unos segundos, Endimión arrojo el cuerpo de Sailor Moon al suelo, y se encamino dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza._

— _La fuerza Nega pronto volverá a la vida—Susurro Beryl—Cuando el mundo esté lleno de energía negativa, el Cristal de Plata nos será muy útil. Entonces veras que has trabajado mucho para nada ¡Tus esfuerzos y tu trabajo han sido inútiles! ¡Niña tonta!_

 _Sailor Moon se arrastró tratando de alcanzar el cetro, y recordó a su amigas, recordó como una a una fueron muriendo, y una nueva fuerza se apodero de ella._

 _Endymión levanto su espada dispuesto a tomar la cabeza de la princesa de Luna, pero fue impactado por el disco de energía dorada de Sailor Moon. El pelinegro cayó al suelo gravemente herido, y la Tiara Lunar cayo inerte junto a él._

 _Sailor Moon estaba agotada, no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo. Había perdido a sus amigas, y ahora se veía obligada a atacar al hombre que amaba._

 _Totalmente poseído por la energía oscura, Endymion se puso de nuevo de pie dispuesto una vez más a matar a Sailor Moon._

— _Sa-Sailor Moon…_

— _Detente…_

 _El pelinegro levanto su espada y arrojo el golpe contra la rubia._

— _¡Detente! —Sailor Moon sostenía entre sus manos el dorado reloj con forma de estrella. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos por el llanto y sus mejillas rojas por todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo—Acuérdate de mí—Suplico sintiendo como su corazón se rompía—Soy la princesa Serenity. Hace mucho tiempo tú y yo nos juramos amor eterno, soy Serenity del Reino Lunar._

 _Pero el pelinegro no parecía escucharla._

— _¡Todos los que desafían al Negaverso deben morir!_

— _Estas siendo manipulado por una energía maligna—Intento hacerlo razonar—Antes era una persona bondadosa—Su voz se rompió—Por favor no me obligues a luchar contra ti—Sentía como un dolor se alojaba en su pecho, y un nudo comenzó a crecer en su garganta, sus mejillas le ardían y tenía que controlarse para no derramar más llanto._

 _Endymion bajo la espada y miro a Sailor Moon._

— _Por favor…—Suplico ella._

 _El pelinegro extendió su mano posándola encima del dorado reloj y su luz lo lleno por completo purificándolo. Él la amaba, la había amado en cada vida, en cada tiempo, y así sería por toda la eternidad. Confundido arrojo la espada a un lado y cayo de rodillas al suelo._

— _Darién—La rubia se acercó a su amado._

— _Serena…—Miro a la mujer que lo había salvado una y otra vez—Gracias._

— _Darién—Lo abrazo—Me da tanto gusto._

 _Pero la furia de la Beryl estallo y entre sus manos se formó un cristal oscuro._

— _No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya—Gruño—No permitiré que vuelvas a quitarme a Endymion—Y arrojo el cristal en contra de la pareja._

 _Endymion respondió el ataque lanzando una rosa roja que destruyo el cristal oscuro, impactando en el pecho de Beryl. Pero uno de los trozos del cristal había atravesado el hombro del pelinegro._

— _Endymion, quiero saber de qué lado estas—Susurro Beryl, lastimada física y mentalmente—Si te hubieras casado conmigo, habrías sido el rey, el gobernante del mundo entero—Su pecho comenzó a agrietarse._

— _No, espera un momento—Susurro Sailor Moon, con Endymion en sus brazos._

— _¿Este es el poder del amor? —Beryl sostuvo la rosa roja en sus manos— ¿Pero es justo? ¿Es justo que el amor que siente Endimión por ella este destruyendo mi cuerpo? —Dijo mirando a la pareja—No entiendo, como es posible…—El cuerpo de Beryl se fundió con la oscuridad._

— _Darién…Darién—Sailor Moon dejo caer el llanto sobre su amado._

— _Rápido, debes escapar de aquí—Susurro el pelinegro—Debes regresar a la vida normal y encontrar a un buen chico que te quiera mucho—El corazón de Darién se rompía al decir aquellas palabras, el deseaba querer y cuidar a Serena, pero sentía como su vida se terminaba._

— _Pero tú eres el único para mi…—Sailor Moon, vio como lentamente los ojos de Darién se cerraban para no volver a abrirse— ¡Darién! ¡Darieeen! —Y se quebró sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su amado._

De alguna manera Serena también había sido participe de la regresión de los recuerdos de Darién y se cubría la cara con ambas manos mientras lloraba. Ella no deseaba que el volviera a sufrir todo eso, ni él ni nadie. Ella debería ser fuerte para protegerlos a todos.

—Shhh, Serena, mi amor todo está bien—Dijo el rodeándola con su brazos—Todo estará bien, estamos juntos.

—No deberías recordar, deberías ser libre—Se sintió frustrada.

—Pero tú eres la única para mí—Dijo el—Tu eres todo lo que deseo en mi vida—Serena levanto la mirada impactada por aquellas palabras—Yo daré mi vida una y mil veces más, si con eso puedo estar contigo para siempre—La abrazo más fuerte y la mantuvo así por un largo rato, sintiendo como sus almas se encontraban de nuevo.

* * *

 **Primer capítulo. Un capítulo de introducción, como podrán darse cuenta tiene muchas escenas del anime.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado. Como regalito dejo a Infinity Moon. Como no me permiten subir imágenes. Busquen en mi Perfil me cuenta de Facebook donde encontraran el álbum del precio de la paz.**


	2. La sacerdotisa de fuego

**.**

 **La sacerdotisa de fuego**

 **.**

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Darién recordara todo su pasado, tres meses en los que se habían vuelto a conocer. Y aunque en esos tres meses no se habían presentado enemigos ni ataques a la ciudad, habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo correcto era despertar a las demás.

Habían estado por más de una semana decidiendo por quien irían primero, y al final decidieron ir por Mars.

—No estoy totalmente segura de esto—Serena miraba las escaleras que ascendían hasta llegar al Templo Hikawa.

—Lo prometiste Serena—Darién puso una mano sobre su hombro—Es lo mejor.

—Pero no ha habido ataques desde lo ocurrido en el muelle—Se quejó Serena—Tal vez deberíamos esperar para ver si los necesitamos—Intento escapar de la situación—Además yo logre despertar un nuevo poder—Sonrió—Aunque aún no sé cómo volver a invocarlo—Se pasó una mano por la nuca.

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo—La voz de Darién era muy suave—Pero ellos tienen derecho a saber quiénes son, y cuál es su pasado y su destino.

—Está bien—Suspiro con resignación, y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Miro entre sus manos la pluma roja con el símbolo de Marte.

¿Cómo sería Reí ahora? ¿Sería correcto aparecer de la nada y pedirles que vuelvan a la batalla contra el mal? Las extrañaba, claro que lo hacía, esos cuatros años en soledad habían sido los más difíciles, sin él, sin ellas. Pero valía la pena si podía ofrecerles la oportunidad de una vida normal, una vida que siempre soñó para ella misma.

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta la cima de las escaleras y pronto se encontró en la explanada del Templo. Nada había cambiado, aquel lugar a un tenía ese aire místico y lleno de paz. Tenía un leve olor a incienso y flores. Recordó la primera vez que había ido a ese lugar en búsqueda de un amuleto para la suerte en el amor. Era tan joven en ese tiempo.

Recordó la primera vez que vio a Reí, una chica tan hermosa y misteriosa, con ese aire tan elegante digno de una sacerdotisa. Jamás se imaginó que ella fuera una Senshi; Sailor Mars, la guerrera del fuego y la pasión. Reí se había convertido en una verdadera amiga para ella, una chica de carácter fuerte y pasional, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba molestándola, eran buenas amigas. Siempre la había protegido, siempre hasta el final…

Llego hasta la habitación del fuego sagrado. El fuego de Marte. Avanzo hasta quedar delante del fuego, y sintió la calidez que le daba la bienvenida. Por un momento se quedó hipnotizada viendo las llamas danzantes.

—Fuego Sagrado—Suspiro—Me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto—Realmente no esperaba una respuesta. El fuego de Marte, nunca había respondido a la familia de la Luna.

De repente el fuego creció en tamaño y la rubia se vio un poco destanteada cayendo de frente al fuego. De inmediato alzo sus manos al frente para protegerse, pero el dolor nunca llego. El fuego sagrado no la dañaba. Solo sentía la calidez de Marte.

"¿Por qué has venido?"

La voz del fuego fue escuchada en su mente.

Serena se quedó sorprendida ante todo aquello y lentamente se puso de pie. Ahora todas sus dudas estaban despejadas.

—Ya la necesito, necesito a tu sacerdotisa… necesito a mi amiga.

"Ella espera por ti, ha esperado por mucho tiempo"

Serena sonrió, ahora estaba más confiada en su decisión. Se giró para buscar a su amiga, pero al darse vuelta se topó con un par de ojos color amatista.

—Reí…

* * *

La mujer de largos cabellos color ébano se encontraba preparando un poco de té. De repente sintió un extraño presentimiento, una presencia estaba en el Templo. La energía que emanaba aquella persona lograba desconcertarle, era bastante diferente al resto, pero al mismo tiempo era muy familiar y cálida, llena de luz.

Lentamente coloco la taza de té en la mesa, y se encamino rumbo a la habitación del fuego sagrado. Ella era la responsable del templo, lo había sido desde que su abuelo muriera hace un par de años. Su abuelo, a veces aun dolía recordarlo. Además de Nicholas, su abuelo era todo lo que ella tenía. Nunca había sido una chica sociable, al contrario, era demasiado introvertida. Aunque las personas la respetaban como la sacerdotisa del Templo, le temían como persona. Aveces los escuchaba susurrando sobre lo rara que era.

Realmente su vida se había vuelto solitaria. Después de que su abuelo muriera, Nicholas también se había marchado. El joven castaño se había ido buscando un sueño lleno de fama y fortuna. Y Reí, no lo culpaba ni lo recriminaba, pero no lo había perdonado por que la dejara cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Si bien era cierto que ella jamás le había dado una oportunidad real al joven, en el fondo sentía algo muy fuerte por él.

Sus pensamientos la habían llevado hasta la habitación del fuego sagrado. La persona con esa presencia tan singular estaba dentro. Abrió lentamente la puerta corrediza y miro a una mujer de largos cabellos dorados.

—Fuego Sagrado. Me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto.

Reí escucho la suave voz de la chica en un susurro. De repente la chica callo al frente sobre el fuego, y el corazón de Reí salto en su pecho de la preocupación. Pero la chica no resultó dañada, el fuego no la hería. Lentamente mujer se puso de pie.

—Ya la necesito, necesito a tu sacerdotisa… necesito a mi amiga.

La mujer se giró y la miro sorprendida con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Reí…

¿Por qué esa mujer sabia su nombre? ¿Quién era ella realmente y por qué irradiaba esa energía? Estaba por decir algo, cuando algo en la mirada azul de la mujer le pareció terriblemente familiar.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Pregunto dudosa.

La mujer de largos cabellos dorados sujetos en un par de coletas la miro llena de melancolía. Sus ojos azules amenazaban con derramar el llanto, lentamente dio un paso hacia ella.

—Reí…—Comenzó—Hace mucho tiempo, en otras vidas, nosotras éramos amigas, compañeras—Suspiro, no sabía bien como decir todo aquello—Pero algo malo sucedió y nos vimos forzadas a separarnos—La miro fijamente—¿Me preguntaba si…si querrías ser mi amiga de nuevo?

La mujer de cabellos negros y mirada amatista la miro sin atender exactamente a qué se refería, pero algo dentro de su corazón le indicaba que debía estar cerca de aquella que estaba frente a ella. Algo le decía que ella era la familia y la compañía que necesitaba.

—Yo no comprendo—Dijo dudosa— ¿Qué sucedió? Yo no recuerdo haberte conocido—Respondio con cautela.

—Sé que todo esto parece una locura—Se acercó y tomo su manos poniendo un objeto en ellas—Pero de verdad te necesito.

Reí bajo la mirada y observo la extraña pluma roja con detalles en dorado. En la punta tenía un círculo dorado con un símbolo rojo. El símbolo de Marte. Un dejo de melancolía la recorrió al tener ese objeto entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es? —Dijo sin dejar de mirar el objeto.

—Son las todas las respuestas que necesitas, son todos los recuerdos de otras vidas—Respondio—Si aceptas tu destino, solo utilízala. Pero si lo haces, debes saber que esos recuerdos, no solo son felices y dichosos, también hay algunos sumamente dolorosos. Si decides seguir con la vida de una persona normal, yo no volveré a molestarte—Serena se giró y se alejó del lugar lentamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunto Reí.

—Solo soy una chica que desea estar de nuevo con sus amigas—Sonrió con tristeza.

* * *

La rubia salió del templo y camino lentamente por las escaleras. Su novio la esperaba en la parte inferior.

— ¿Cómo fue todo? —Pregunto tomándola en sus brazos.

—Esto es más difícil de lo que imagine—Se acurruco en su pecho—Volver a ver a Reí, me hizo recordar muchos momentos, y no solo los felices, también cuando tuve que perderla, al igual que a las demás chicas. Ellas no se merecen pasar por todo esto de nuevo.

—Sé que quieres protegerlas—Dijo en un susurro—Pero ellas nacieron para ser las protectoras del Sistema Solar.

— ¿Crees que invocara el poder de la pluma? —Pregunto dudosa—Sé que nuestro destino es proteger este mundo de los males, pero debe haber más que solo lucha y muerte, y luego más luchas y más muerte—Dejo que algunas lágrimas corrieran por su mejillas.

—Tal vez en algún momento, tú lo puedas lograr—Le dio un beso en la frente—Lograr llevar este mundo a una era utópica llena de paz.

* * *

Avanzó tranquilamente a través del amplio pasillo de piedra. El pasillo era ancho, de piedra oscura, rodeado por altas columnas a izquierda y derecha. Concluía en una enorme puerta doble de ébano, con manijas y bisagras de oro. El hombre de cortos cabellos de un rojo intenso y mirada del mismo tono, abrió la puerta de par en par, adentrándose en la habitación del otro lado. Se trataba de una gran recámara de forma circular, con amplios ventanales ubicados a los lados, todo trabajado en la misma piedra negra y pulida. La recámara se encontraba rodeada de columnas entre ventanal y ventanal, y conducía a un segundo pasillo sumido en las sombras.

El hombre atravesó a paso lento la recámara, con una sonrisa astuta en los labios. Era un hombre de no más de veinticinco años de edad, alto y corpulento, de musculatura bien definida. Tenía la piel levemente bronceada. Vestía un chaleco negro y pantalón verdoso estilo militar, acompañado de un par de botas negras.

— ¡Mis estimados amigos!—exclamó de repente, deteniéndose en medio de la recámara— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

Durante unos segundos, el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. El hombre esperó pacientemente con una sonrisa, observando de una a otra a las dos sombras ocultas tras las columnas.

— ¿Has lanzado ya algún ataque en contra de esa guerrera de la Luna?—preguntó una voz solemne.

El hombre clavó sus ojos rojos en la delgada silueta a su derecha, la cual salió desde detrás de uno de los pilares.

—El último ataque de Sailor Moon, mermo nuestras filas de youmas, pero ya nos hemos preparado, muy pronto volveremos al ataque—Amplió su desagradable sonrisa, observando de reojo al joven. Era un sujeto alto y delgado pero de marcada musculatura. Vestía una túnica blanca al antiguo estilo griego, larga hasta la rodilla. Su rostro era pálido de facciones finas. Sus ojos eran de un dorado profundo, y la espesa cabellera de un color blanco azulado.

—Sailor Moon sigue creciendo en fuerza, mientras nosotros nos escondemos aquí como ratas.

— ¿Acaso deberíamos preocuparnos por eso? Ningún guerrero de la Luna, es rival para nosotros—sonrió fríamente, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho—Debemos tener paciencia, muy pronto el Cristal Umbrío despertara con todo su poder.

—El Cristal Umbrío…—Dijo la tercera persona en la habitación, era la voz de una mujer—A diferencia de sus compañeros, vestía una larga túnica negra, ceñida a las formas de su cuerpo y rozaba el suelo al caminar. Era una mujer delgada, pero esbelta, con una piel blanca e inmaculada hasta el extremo. Sus ojos de rubí carecían de cualquier tipo de brillo, lo cual le daba un aspecto extraño a su rostro afilado. Sus cabellos eran de un rosa oscuro y caían sueltos rozándole la cintura.

—Muy pronto llegara el momento de derrotar a los herederos de la Luna—El hombre sonrió de un modo repulsivo, mostrando unos dientes blancos y perfectos—Muy pronto…—Sus ojos rojos brillaron como dos brasas encendidas en la oscuridad de la habitación.

La mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba meditando en la habitación del fuego sagrado, la visita de la rubia la había dejado un poco inquieta, y estaba tratando de encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Sus ojos amatista se enfocaron en la extraña pluma roja que aun sostenía en sus manos.

— ¿De verdad este objeto puede tener todas las respuestas? —Se preguntó— ¿Y sobre todo, yo quiero saber esas respuestas?

Había intentado utilizar la pluma, pero algo la detenía. La mujer le había dicho que había muerto en otras vidas. Eso realmente sonaba absurdo, ya que no podía recordar nada de esas otras vidas. Pero había algo en la rubia que le provocaba una sensación de familiaridad.

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos. Lentamente se puso de pie y camino hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el aparato.

— ¿Hola? —Respondio.

—Reí, que alegría escucharte—Una voz masculina sonó al otro lado de la línea.

—Nicholas...

—Me alegra saber que aún me recuerdas—Su voz sonaba feliz.

—Como podría olvidarte—Respondio con un suspiro—Eres un cantante muy famoso. Simplemente el día de hoy escuche tu nombre de tres jovencitas.

— ¿Acaso estas celosa? —Pregunto en tono juguetón.

— ¿Celosa yo? —Respondio con el mismo tono— ¿Acaso la fama te ha vuelto loco?

—Eres la única mujer que me gusta, y lo sabes.

—Eres un mentiroso Nicholas, debes tener cientos de fans.

—Deberías ser más amable conmigo—Respondio con un puchero—O de lo contrario no te daré un boleto para mi concierto en Tokio.

— ¿Incluirá un pase a los camerinos?

— ¡Claro! —Sonrió el hombre.

—Está bien, lo acepto—Sonrió—Tal vez me agradas un poco.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Respondio—Te enviare el boleto mañana al Templo, ahora tengo que irme—Su voz se volvió un susurro—Te he extrañado mucho…

—Yo también Nicholas…Yo también—Respondio Reí.

La mujer colgó el teléfono, pero la sonrisa en sus labios no desaparecía. Ese tonto siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor, aunque solo hablaran unos minutos, eso era suficiente. Realmente estaba feliz por Nicholas, porque todos sus sueños se volvieran realidad. Ella también era feliz, estaba logrando llevar al Templo a una etapa de prosperidad, y sabía que eso era lo que más anhelaba su difunto abuelo. Aunque debía admitirlo, se sentía sola.

Se encamino a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un té. La pluma roja yacía olvidada momentáneamente sobre la mesa del teléfono.

Una semana paso volando desde la llamada de Nicholas, y Reí se preparaba para ir al concierto. Había adquirido un hermoso vestido escarlata especial para aquella ocasión. Estaba dispuesta a impresionar a Nicholas

Se pudo delante del espejo y admiro su delgada y elegante figura en el vestido rojo. Las curvas se cuerpo se delineaban perfectamente debajo de la tela, mostrando el cuerpo adulto de una hermosa mujer. Su largo cabello negro caía suelto adornado por un pequeño broche rojo. Añadió un toque coqueto con un lápiz labial de mismo tono.

—Nada mal para un sacerdotisa—Dijo mirando su reflejo.

La noche había pasado tranquila, y el concierto de Nicholas fue todo un éxito. Pasados unos minutos después de que terminara el espectáculo, la morena se encamino hacia los camerinos. Aunque no lo admitiera sentía un poco de nervios. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y una voz respondió desde el interior. Abrió la puerta y vio al chico castaño sentado en unos de los sillones.

— ¡Luces espectacular!—Dijo el hombre impresionado por la belleza de la mujer.

—Basta Nicholas.

Nicholas se puso de pie y la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo.

Hablaron un rato sobre lo acontecido en sus vidas durante los últimos meses. El hombre platicaba sobre sus giras y conciertos, y Reí lo escuchaba atenta, le gustaba escucharlo hablar con tanta animosidad. Después de un rato se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Y qué hay de nuevo contigo?

—No mucho, ya sabes me mantengo ocupada con las cosas del Templo.

—Deberías tener un poco más de vida social.

—La tengo—Respondio la mujer.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste?

—Estoy fuera esta noche—Respondio con una sonrisa.

—Aparte de esta noche—Continuo insistente.

—He estado ocupada—Respondio bajando la voz.

El joven se puso de rodillas delante de ella y sujeto sus manos entre las suyas.

—Sabes todo lo que yo siento por ti—Dijo mirándola a los ojos—Desde que tu abuelo murió te has vuelto muy solitaria, estoy preocupado por ti.

—Estoy bien Nicholas—Contesto ella.

El hombre se acercó aún más provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Reí. Sin que esta lo esperaba le dio un beso en la frente, y luego puso su barbilla en su cabeza.

—Ven conmigo—Dijo sin mirarla—No quiero que estés sola…

—Nicholas…—Respondio ella sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente y sus mejillas ardían—Yo…yo, no puedo. Mi lugar está aquí, en el Templo de mi abuelo.

Después de aquello ambos se habían mantenido en silencio, Nicholas con su barbilla sobre la frente de la chica, sintiéndose como un tonto por ser rechazado de nuevo. Y Reí recargada en el pecho de aquel hombre que le provocaba tantas sensaciones.

Un rato había pasado y después de despedirse, Reí se dirigió de nuevo a su hogar. En su mente aun rondaban las palabas de Nicholas, además de las que había dicho la mujer rubia.

— _Solo soy una chica que desea estar de nuevo con sus amigas—Sonrió con tristeza._

Entro en soledad del Templo y vio la pluma roja en la mesa del teléfono. Aunque nunca lo admitiera se sentía sola. Su sueño era tener una familia, amigos, estar rodeada de personas.

—Yo también deseo tener amigos…—Tomo la pluma e invoco la magia dentro de ella.

Su mente se nublo, y se vio rodeada por las llamas. Las llamas eran los destellos de su pasado. Su vida como Rei Hino princesa heredera de Marte. Su vida como Lady Mars guerrera en la Luna. Y su última vida como Sailor Mars, guardiana de la princesa de la Luna. Toda la felicidad, todo ese dolor, todo llego a ella de golpe. Los ojos azules que irradiaban tanto amor, de aquel hombre de cortos cabellos rubios, luego los mismos ojos ahora con frialdad. Sus últimos momentos en la batalla con el Negaverso…

* * *

 _Tres de sus amigas y compañeras ya había perecido ante el poder de la oscuridad, y ahora solo quedaba ella para proteger a la princesa de la Luna._

— _Sailor Moon, aunque siempre nos la pasamos peleando, fue lindo—Dijo tratando de sonar tranquila._

— _¿De qué hablas Sailor Mars? —Respondió Sailor Moon._

— _Solo quería que lo supieras por si me pasa algo—Su voz estaba llena de melancolía._

— _¡Prometimos que no pensaríamos en…!—Respondio Sailor Moon desesperada._

 _Delante de ellas aparecieron las últimas dos malignas del Negaverso. Sailor Mars dio unos paso delante, lista para enfrentarlas. De inmediato Sailor Moon corrió para detenerla._

— _¡Espera! —Suplico—No te preocupes me ocupare de ellas yo misma, acabare con ellas y también con la reina Beryl—Su voz estaba desesperada—Y nos iremos a casa—La tomo por los hombros—Sailor Mars adelántate, y espérame allá—Comenzó a llorar—Prométeme que nunca morirás._

— _Tendrás que pelear en el último momento, tendrás que ahorrar toda tu energía—Sonrió con valentía—No te pongas así Sailor Moon—Trato de calmar a su amiga— ¡Además nunca se sabe, tal vez no me pase nada y sobreviva! —Bromeo— ¡Ahora voy a pelear contra las malignas, nos vemos!—Se alejó para enfrentar a las enemigas._

 _Sailor Moon se quedó inmóvil viendo como Mars, se alejaba lista para la batalla. Las dos malignas se arrojaron sobre la morena, pero ella estaba preparada._

— _¡Fuego de Marte!—Las malignas esquivaron el ataque hundiéndose en el suelo rocoso—No funciono…_

 _De repente la tierra se abrió lanzando a Mars y atrapándola en su interior._

— _¡Sailor Mars!—Gritos Sailor Moon, al ver como su amiga era atrapada por las frías rocas. Luego se quedó inmóvil viendo la tumba de rocas—Reí…_

 _Detrás de ella apareció la maligna de piel verdosa y lanzo un ataque._

— _¡Vas a morir!_

 _Pero de la montaña de rocas salió disparara un poderosa ráfaga de fuego incinerando a la maligna._

— _Sailor Mars—Dijo Sailor Moon, esperanzada de que amiga estuviera viva._

 _La explosión de fuego revelo a la última de las malignas, sujetando a la Senshi de fuego para después arrojarla contra las rocas._

— _Con que ahora solo queda la princesa._

— _¡Sailor Mars!—Grito la rubia viendo a su amiga en el suelo._

— _Mejor prepárate—Grito la maligna, pero se vio sujeta por la mano de Sailor Mars— ¡¿Queee?!—Grito mirando hacia abajo— ¡Nooo!_

— _Fuego de Marte—Susurro la morena._

 _La poderosa llamarada quemo por completo a la última de las malignas. La explosión destruyó el cumulo de rocas dejando a una agonizante Mars sobre una montaña de hielo._

— _Creo que Sailor Moon tenía razón—Dijo en un hilo de voz—Si debí haber besado a Nicholas. Era tan simpático, agradable—Su voz se apagó._

Todos los recuerdos vinieron a ella.

* * *

—Serena amiga—Susurro Reí.

Un nuevo ataque se había suscitado en la cuidad y la rubia corría dispuesta a hacerle frente. Si el enemigo había vuelto estaba segura que lo haría con más fuerza. Se concentró tratando de invocar todo su poder, sujeto el boche redondo entre sus manos.

—Por favor, dame ese nuevo poder para enfrentar al enemigo—El broche en sus manos brillo y comenzó a cambiar. Se tornó de un color plata con detalles en dorado. Su forma cambio a un corazón alado con una luna en su interior, rodeado de gemas de diferentes colores.

— ¡Infinity Sailor Moon, Transformación!

Una nueva transformación llego a ella, el uniforme plateado con detalles en blanco y dorado la cubrió por completo, en su mano derecha sostenía el báculo lunar.

Corrió hasta el lugar de la batalla y pudo apreciar un grupo de youmas, pero estos eran diferentes, eran youmas de sombras. Una presencia llamo su atención, cuando se giró para mirarla, se quedó sorprendida de verla en ese lugar.

—Reí…—Dijo en un susurro.

—Esperabas a alguien más Serena tonta—Sonrió la melancolía de aquellos días—Parece que tenemos trabajo por hacer—Levanto en alto la pluma roja, esta comenzó a brillar y cambio para convertirse en un broche rojo en forma de estrella con el símbolo de marte en su interior, rodeado de pequeñas gemas moradas.

— ¡Infinity Sailor Mars, Transformación!

El cuerpo de Reí, se vio rodeado de llamas y fuego. Sus ropas fueron sustituidas por un uniforme de Senshi rojo. El cuello, la falda, el adorno de los guantes y el listón de la espalda mantuvieron su color rojo, mientras el del pecho era de un morado intenso con el broche en el centro. En su cintura apareció un adorno dorado y rojo, y en sus piernas dos botas altas de un rojo intenso adornadas con dos pequeños rubís. En su frente brillaba el símbolo de Marte, que la distinguía como princesa y guerrera de dicho planeta.

— ¡Onda Ígnea de Marte!—Levanto sus manos y lanzo una corriente de fuego hacia todos lados destruyendo a varios de los youmas.

— ¡Réquiem Plateado de la Luna! —La rubia lanzo el ataque con su báculo acabando con el resto de los enemigos.

Sailor Mars se acercó hasta su amiga.

—Decidiste volver—Dijo Sailor Moon.

—Tardaste demasiado en buscarme—Respondio Mars, y ambas se abrazaron.

—Sailor Mars ha despertado—declaró el hombre de ojos rojos—No podemos permanecer de brazos cruzados.

El joven de ojos dorados permaneció imperturbable.

—Debemos absorber la mayor cantidad de energía—continuó el hombre de cabellos rojos—Es nuestro deber despertar el poder del Cristal Umbrío.

—Ese es tu deber, recolectar energía—Dijo el joven de cabellos blancos—Nosotros preparemos el Cristal para recibir la energía.

—Espero que tengan todo listo para cuando llegue el momento—Sin decir nada más se giró y salió de la habitación.

—Él es muy impetuoso—Dijo la chica.

—Lo sé—Contesto el joven—Pero aun lo necesitamos, él debe recolectar la mayor cantidad de energía.

La chica se acercó hasta quedar delante del joven, paso sus delicadas manos alrededor de su cuello, y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

—Mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien, mi amor—La chica se acurruco en los brazos del joven de cabellos blancos y mirada dorada—El trono de Tokio de Cristal será mío, tal cual debió ser siempre.

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo...**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado. Como regalito dejo a Infinity Mars. Como no me permiten subir imágenes. Busquen en mi Perfil mi cuenta de Facebook donde encontraran el álbum del precio de la paz.**


	3. El amor esta en el aire

**.**

 **Capítulo 3: El amor está en el aire.**

 **.**

— ¡Aaaahhhh! —Grito la rubia.

—Esto es increíble—Murmuro la morena—La legendaria Sailor Moon derrotada por la pata de una mesa.

— ¡Déjame en paz Reí!—Grito Serena mientras se sobaba el pie—Creo que me rompí el dedo con esa estúpida mesa.

Darién entro en la habitación con un pequeño botiquín.

— ¿Alguien pidió un médico? —Se acercó a Serena y comenzó a examinar su pie.

—La mesa de Reí, me ataco—Dijo Serena sonriéndole al hombre delante de ella.

—Eres imposible Serena, llevamos entrenando mucho tiempo, y no has recibido ni un solo golpe o hematoma—La morena miro a su compañera—Pero una sola mesa se pone en tu camino y se hace llorar—Se burló.

—Te pondré algunas banditas en el pie y te llevare a casa—Darién seguía con su trabajo.

—Está bien—Contesto—Pero antes tengo algo que decirles a ambos—El tono se voz se tornó serio.

—Habla mientras termino de vendar el pie—Contesto Darién sin levantar la vista.

— ¿Qué sucede Serena? —Pregunto Reí.

—Es sobre Minako—Respondio la Rubia—Artemis piensa que puede tener una pista de donde se encuentra.

—Eso es genial—Reí contesto emocionada— ¿Ella aún se encuentra en Tokio?

—No, ella dejo el país—La rubia bajo la mirada—Tal vez se encuentre en Inglaterra.

— ¿Ella regreso a Inglaterra? —Darién levanto la mirada.

—Artemis piensa que eso sea posible—Serena miro a ambos—El y Luna irán a investigar.

— ¿Y que sabemos de Amy y Lita? —Reí pregunto a su amiga.

—Aun nada—Dijo Serena con algo de frustración.

—Las encontraremos Serena—Reí puso una mano en su hombro—Sé que ellas esperan por ti, al igual que yo lo hice.

—Debí haberlas buscando de inmediato, o por lo menos, seguirles la pista desde el principio—Dijo en un susurro—Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Serena…—Reí le levanto el rostro para mirarla directo a los ojos—Entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hiciste.

—Lo sé—Respondio la rubia tratando de sonar más animada—Creo que es hora de irnos ¿Nos vemos mañana?

—Bien, los veré mañana chicos.

* * *

Darién y Serena, se había dirigido al departamento de la rubia, ambos necesitaban descansar. Serena había permanecido en un extraño silencio durante todo el trayecto.

—Debes dejar de culparte a ti misma—Darién rompió el silencio mientras servía un poco leche en un vaso.

—Darién, yo…—La rubia contesto en un susurro de voz.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella y le entrego el vaso con leche.

—Las personas siguen su vida, ellas siguieron su vida—Él la miro directo a los ojos—Tuvimos suerte al encontrar a Reí, tal vez con las demás sea un poco más difícil. Pero eso no significa que tú hubieras fallado.

—Soy la princesa de la Luna, soy su líder—Dijo ella—Mi deber era saber que había pasado con sus vidas, saber que había sido de mis amigas. No simplemente dejar que ellas desaparecieran.

—Ellas no desaparecieron, simplemente viven la vida que tú les ofreciste—Tomo sus manos entre las suyas—Además tú estabas demasiado ocupada tratando de mantener el mundo a salvo, y estabas haciéndolo sola.

— ¡Eso ni importa! —Dejo que todo lo que estaba sintiendo saliera a flote— ¿Y si algo les paso? ¿Y si algo las ha lastimado? —Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Serena—Él la tomo firme por lo hombros, tratando de calmarla. Podía sentir perfectamente la frustración y el enojo de la persona que amaba—El dolor y la alegría son parte de la vida de todas las personas—Beso su frente en un suave movimiento—Vamos a encontrarlas, pero necesitas ser fuerte, una batalla se avecina, y yo te necesito conmigo.

—Te amo Darién, gracias por estar conmigo—La mujer se relajó en los brazos de su amado.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, juntos y en silencio. Después de un rato Serena dejo escapar una risita. El pelinegro se inclinó un poco para mirarla.

—Había olvidado lo molestos que podían ser tú y Reí.

— ¿También yo?

—Sí, ambos—Sonrió—Ustedes nunca me dejan hacer nada. Extraño a Minako, ella siempre me apoyaba en mis locuras.

—Solo te protegemos—Dijo el también con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé—Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de aquello. El pelinegro se inclinó y acerco sus labios a los de Serena, y comenzaron a besarse lentamente. La rubia dejo el vaso en la mesita de noche y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Darién acariciando su negro cabello. El beso comenzó a tomar más intensidad mientras Darién la tomaba por la cintura.

El leve carraspeo de una masculina voz los hizo detenerse y volver la mirada hacia un costado. Delante de ellos se encontraban un atractivo hombre y una hermosa mujer. Él tenía el cabello lacio y largo, de un color blanco y la mirada de un intenso azul celeste. Vestía ropas blancas. Ella tenía la piel blanca, como de porcelana, la cual contrastaba con el color oscuro de su largo y ondulado cabello. Tenía los ojos de un color rubí claro, y lucía un vestido amarillo pálido.

—Luna, Artemis—Un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Serena.

—Artemis y yo, partimos a Inglaterra. Estaremos de vuelta en un par de días—Se acercó a su amiga y le acomodo un mechón de cabello—Trata de no meterte en problemas.

—Cuídate Luna—La mujer abrazo a su amiga—Avísame de cualquier situación.

La mujer de largos cabellos azul oscuro se alejó de la rubia, y tomo la mano de Artemis. Al momento un luz los cubrió a ambos y después habían desaparecido.

—Aun no me acostumbro a verlos en su forma humana—Darién tomo asiento junto a Serena.

—Esa siempre fue su forma en el Milenio de Plata—Contestó ella—Me provocan muchos recuerdos verlos así.

* * *

Habían pasado unos segundos y Luna caminaba junto a Artemis por las tranquilas calles de Londres. Ambos miraban el entorno tratando de estudiar cualquier detalle. Caminaron hasta un parque y Luna tomo asiento en una de la bancas.

— ¿Por dónde debiéramos empezar? —Pregunto Luna.

—Lo mejor sería ir hasta el barrio donde vivía Minako en la adolescencia—Respondio Artemis con una grave y seria voz. Ante los ojos de Luna, aquel hombre era el más atractivo y galante que hubiera conocido hasta entonces—Sé que es poco probable que aún se encuentre en ese lugar, pero es un buen sitio para comenzar.

—Este es un lugar muy hermoso, es muy diferente a Tokio—Luna observaba todo con sus enormes ojos rojizos—Me recuerda mucho a la tranquilidad del Milenio de Plata.

—Lo sé—Contesto el, y su mano rozo levemente la mano de Luna—Me gustaría vivir en un lugar así, y formar una familia.

Luna se sonrojo levemente, pero no fue por el tacto de la mano de Artemis, si no, porque ella también soñaba con un lugar tranquilo para tener una familia.

Después de un rato, llegaron hasta un gran edificio de departamentos, la fachada estaba totalmente hecha de ladrillos, lo cual le daba un aire antiguo y elegante.

—Ella vivía en el tercer piso—Dijo Artemis, mirando la ventana del departamento de Minako.

—Creo que lo mejor sería preguntar al portero sobre ella—Luna se acercó hasta el portón y toco la puerta del primer piso.

Del lugar salió una mujer mayor, con el cabello cano y con unos peculiares lentes, que resbalaban por su rechoncha nariz. La mujer le sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —Pregunto.

—Estamos buscando a una chica—Luna sonrío con la misma amabilidad—Ella es nuestra sobrina. Su nombre es Minako Aino.

—Oh, esa chica tan peculiar y escandalosa—Respondio la mujer acomodando sus lentes—Ella vivía aquí, pero hace un par de años, que esa se mudó. Me parece que vive en la zona sur, en un barrio muy caro y elegante.

— ¿Por casualidad, sabrá el domicilio de ella? —Pregunto Luna amablemente.

—Sí, ella me lo dejo, por si alguna vez necesitaba algo—Entro en su hogar y unos segundos después salió con una pequeña tarjeta.

—Muchas gracias—Luna le regalo una sonrisa, y se alejó junto con Artemis.

—Luna, que haría yo sin ti—Artemis la tomo de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Luna se sonrojo de inmediato y comenzó a caminar tomada de la mano de Artemis. Todo aquello era culpa de Serena. Había sido su idea que ella y Artemis partieran juntos a buscar a Minako. Se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que ella y Artemis deberían ser más que amigos. Y aunque siempre había estado cerca de Artemis, esta nueva cercanía con el hombre de blancos cabellos le provocaba un agradable nerviosismo.

La noche había llegado y la pareja decidió hospedarse en un modesto hostal, para poder pasar la noche. Reanudarían la búsqueda por la mañana. Habían optado por pedir una habitación con camas separadas. Luna estaba mirando el plateado astro por la ventana, cuando Artemis se acercó lentamente y puso su barbilla encima de su cabeza, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la mujer.

— ¿Luna? —Dijo él en un susurro de voz.

— ¿Qué sucede Artemis? —Contesto ella, sin dejar de mirar a la Luna.

—Tú eres la tutora de Serena… Y yo…—Dijo el sin expresar realmente lo que pensaba.

— ¿Cual es problema?

— ¿Crees que yo le falle? —Dijo finalmente— ¿Crees que le falle a Minako? Yo soy su tutor, y simplemente la deje alejarse y desaparecer.

—Artemis, ya tengo suficiente con las culpas de Serena—Contesto Luna con un suave tono recargándose en el pecho del hombre—Esto no es culpa de nadie.

—Es solo que ella estaba a mi cargo—Respondio Artemis—Ella es la líder de la guardia de la princesa, además también es la princesa heredera de Venus…

—Artemis…—Lo interrumpió—Cumplimos nuestro deber principal, que era proteger a Serena. Sé que si dependiera de Minako, ella hubiera sido la primera en pedirte que te quedaras con Serena.

Artemis bajo la mirada y miro los oscuros cabellos de Luna.

—Tal vez había más motivos para quedarme aparte de proteger a Serena.

— ¿Otros motivos? —Pregunto Luna. Sin darse cuenta que Artemis la miraba fijamente lleno de amor y devoción—No entiendo.

—No es nada Luna—Artemis dejo escapar un suspiro—No es nada.

La noche paso tranquila, y ambos habían aprovechado para descansar. La fresca mañana los despertó para seguir con su misión en aquel lejano país. Habían salido temprano después de tomar un ligero desayuno. Se encaminaron en dirección del domicilio apuntado en la tarjeta que les entregara la mujer.

— ¿Falta mucho? —Pregunto Luna. Realmente no le importaba si faltaba mucho o no, pero buscaba la forma de romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos desde hacía un rato. Sin embargo el hombre de cabello blanco no contesto. Luna estaba preocupada por Artemis, sabía perfectamente que algo le estaba sucediendo, pero no él no estaba dispuesto a decirle que era. Era consciente de que en parte se sentía culpable por dejar sola a Minako, sin embargo había algo más, algo que el ocultaba y no quería decirle. Y aunque no lo admitiera, le dolía que él no confiara en ella.

— ¿Artemis? —Intento de nuevo.

Artemis se detuvo y se giró hacia Luna intentando sonreír.

—Lo siento Luna, estaba perdido en algún otro pensamiento.

— ¿Falta mucho para llegar? —Pregunto tratando de sonar de lo más normal.

—Solo faltan unos minutos—Contesto y siguió caminando—La mujer tenía razón, esta zona es muy elegante.

Artemis camino delante de Luna, no quería ser así con ella. Pero realmente no sabía cómo mirarla a los ojos, no sabía cómo hablar con ella después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer la noche anterior. Había sido un tonto, y solo había logrado preocupar más a Luna. Se sentía culpable por no estar con Minako. Sabía que en el fondo sus motivos habían sido egoístas, ya que no solo se había quedado para proteger a Serena. Se había quedado para estar con ella, con Luna.

Artemis sabía perfectamente, que desde siempre ellos dos solo habían sido amigos, pero alguna veces se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo, si alguna vez podrían llegar a ser algo más. Él la amaba, la había amado desde siempre.

Había soportado estar cerca de ella solo como amigos. Pero después de que Darién apareciera, y ver como él y Serena se complementaban el uno al otro. Deseo tener eso en su vida, tener eso con ella. Pero anoche casi lo había arruinado, balbuceando como un tonto acerca de sus sentimientos.

—Creo que este es lugar—Dijo dejando de lados sus pensamientos.

—Es una casa muy hermosa—Contesto Luna.

—Estoy seguro que hemos llegado al lugar correcto—Artemis se acercó a Luna, la miro a los ojos y sonrío—Hemos encontrado a Minako.

* * *

La habitación era oscura, apenas iluminada por dos débiles antorchas a ambos lados. La luz del fuego dibujaba largas sombras sobre las baldosas y las columnas, todo trabajado en la misma piedra negra y opaca. En medio de aquella oscuridad, el rostro bronceado del hombre de rojos cabellos parecía brillar. Aquel lugar que en antaño rebosara de vida, ahora estaba en total soledad. Todos sus compañeros habían sido destruidos. Solo los más fuertes habían sobrevivido, para después morir a causa de las heridas. Ahora solo quedaba el, y ellos. Ellos en quien no confiaba todavía. Ellos que eran extraños para su causa y su pueblo.

—Esas estúpidas guerreras son unas entrometidas—murmuró—Lo mejor sería atacar en algún lugar fuera de sus territorios. Nuestras reservas de energía aún están muy bajas. Esos dos piensan que son muy inteligentes, pero yo soy el único capaz de recolectar la energía para nuestra venganza. Llegado el momento yo seré el emperador de todo, y ellos tendrán que postrarse a mis pies—Sonrió lleno de confianza y odio.

El silencio envolvió la habitación como si fuera un pesado manto. Las llamas de las antorchas bailaron formando sombras retorcidas cuando la silueta del hombre desapareció del lugar.

Habían estado esperando un rato, para ver si alguien entraba o salía de aquella casa. Después de un par de horas, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos turquesa. Sus largos cabellos rubios caían lacios y sueltos, solo adornados por un listón rojo.

—Es ella Luna—Dijo Artemis emocionado— ¡Es ella!

La rubia se alejó caminando avanzando algunas calles.

—Síguela—Ordeno Luna—Yo me quedare vigilando el lugar, para saber si hay algo más que descubrir.

Artemis asintió y se alejó detrás de Minako. Unos minutos después ambos entraban en el metro subterráneo de Londres. Ambos entraron el mismo vagón, y la rubia tomo asiento. Artemis permaneció de pie recargado en una de las puertas, enfocando su mirada en Minako.

La rubia estaba ocupada revisando su teléfono celular, pero aun así sintió la mirada del hombre de largos cabellos blancos. Levanto la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron.

—No seas tímido—Dijo la rubia sin más—Si quieres un autógrafo, solo tienes que pedirlo—Sonrió—Sé que no es normal ver a una supermodelo de la moda en el tren, pero mi auto se averió.

—No, yo no…—Trato de decir Artemis. Sin duda era la misma vanidosa Minako, pero aun así noble y amable—Es solo que me pareció conocida.

La rubia estaba por decir algo, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola?, si Lexi, ya estoy en camino, es solo que viajar en metro es horrible—Dijo a la voz del teléfono— ¡Que! ¡Qué quieres decir con que Carl renuncio!—Grito molesta—Necesito a ese tonto como mi asistente ¿ahora qué haremos?

Artemis miro toda la escena interesado, se le había ocurrido una idea. Mientras tanto la rubia llego a su destino y bajo del tren. Camino un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una importante casa de modas y modelaje. Con todas las prisas del mundo entro al edificio y tomo el elevador. Las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso, y la mujer se sintió orgullosa al mirar su agencia de modelaje. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Había costado mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero después de un tiempo se había permitido alquilar todo el piso de aquel gran edificio dedicado a la industria de la moda.

Después de abandonar Tokio, Minako había comenzado desde abajo, siempre buscando la oportunidad de brillar, y fue gracias a su gran belleza y carisma que llego a probar las mieles de la fama en el mundo del modelaje en Europa. En ese tiempo había conocido muchas personas, amigos y compañeros, y vio como algunos caían en las garras de los vicios, como drogas y alcohol. Pero ella siempre se mantuvo firme en sus convicciones, siempre segura de sí misma y de sus metas a conseguir. En su vida en Londres, había logrado tener una gran cantidad de amigos y conocidos, ella realmente no era una persona que podía pasar desapercibida, con esa personalidad tan burbujeante y alegre.

Desde hacía un año que Minako mantenía una relación amorosa con un joven fotógrafo de nombre Dominic, con el cual vivía en aquella hermosa casa. Juntos habían fundado y formado la agencia "Afrodita" donde ella era la imagen publicitaria. Su relación amorosa y laboral, iba viento en popa, siempre hacia arriba y adelante, claro con el esfuerzo de ambos.

La rubia dejo de lado sus pensamientos y se encamino hasta el cubículo de Lexi, una de sus asistentes personales.

—Buen día Señoría Aino—Saludo la mujer. Era una mujer alta y delgada de cortos cabellos negros y mirada de un café claro—Aquí está su Moka con leche de soya y cero azúcar—Le entrego un vaso con la bebida caliente.

—Realmente espero que sea un buen día Lexi—Respondio Minako con una sonrisa—Estaré en mi oficina, debo ver algunos pendientes con los agentes que publicaran las fotos la semana siguiente—Dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida y dejo que esta se disfrutara en su paladar—Por favor busca un nuevo asistente, de verdad lo necesito.

—Claro Señorita, estoy en eso—Sonrió y regreso a sus actividades.

Minako pasó la mañana haciendo llamadas y llenando algunos reportes para mandar a otras agencias. Las sesiones de fotografías y el modelaje solo eran una parte del trabajo. Ella era un profesional y también se tenía que hacer cargo de los asuntos administrativos.

Artemis entro en el edificio en el que la rubia entrara algunas horas antes. Tenía un plan en mente y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo. Se encamino a la recepción y pregunto por Minako, a lo cual la señorita le indicio que su agencia estaba en el quinto piso. El peliblanco tomo el elevador y subió hasta el quinto piso, una vez en el lugar se acercó hasta el escritorio de la mujer de cortos cabellos negros.

—Buen día—Dijo con amabilidad—Me preguntaba, si tienen algún puesto vacante como asistente administrativo—Sonrió. Después de escuchar la llamada de Minako, se le había ocurrido la idea de acercarse a ella como su asistente.

—Oh gracias al cielo—Suspiro Lexi—Claro, la señorita Aino, me matara si no consigo a alguien. ¿Tienes experiencia en la industria de la moda?, bueno no importa, ya aprenderás en el transcurso de los días—Le extendió la mano—Mi nombre es Alexia Stevens, pero puedes llamarme Lexi.

—Yo soy Art White—Dijo Artemis correspondiente el saludo de la mujer.

—Bueno, bienvenido a la agencia Afrodita. Ahora acompáñame a la oficina de la señorita Aino—Le indico con la mano que lo siguiera—Veras ella es una chica muy noble y agradable, pero cuando se enoja, bueno, ella es un poco difícil—Sonrió y toco un par de veces la puerta de la oficina de Minako

Artemis sonrió al recordar su vida junto a una joven Minako, si había alguien que de verdad conocía a aquella mujer era él. Él la había encaminado por el camino del bien y la justicia, le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba para ser una poderosa guerrera y una excelente líder. Ahora estaba hay de nuevo dispuesto a retomar esa tarea.

—Adelante—Dijo una suave voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Lexi abrió la puerta y entro junto con Artemis. Minako estaba enfrascada en su laptop llenando una serie de reportes.

—Señorita Aino, disculpe que la moleste—Dijo la mujer.

— ¿Qué sucede Lexi, espero que ese cretino de Carl, ya haya regresado—Dijo sin levantar la mirada del monitor.

—No, y no creo que regrese—La mujer dijo en un susurro—Pero ya tenemos a un remplazo—Su voz se volvió más optimista, él es Art, y será su nuevo asistente.

Minako levanto la mirada y se topó con los ojos azules de Artemis, y arrugo ligeramente el entrecejo.

— ¿Nos hemos visto antes? —Pregunto un poco distraída, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Si—Respondio—Esta mañana nos topamos en el tren. Es una gran coincidencia que ahora me toque trabajar en este lugar—Sonrió con amabilidad.

Minako sintió un poco de nostalgia al mirar a aquel hombre, por alguna extraña razón lo sentía realmente familiar. Sintió una pequeña punzada en la cien y cerró los ojos. De inmediato una imagen vino a su mente. Era un brillante palacio blanco rodeado por hermosos jardines de rosas plateadas, y el cielo era oscuro pero cubierto por innumerables estrellas. Frente a ella pudo apreciar a una chica de espaldas, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles en color oro, mientras el viento mecía sus largos cabellos sujetos en dos coletas doradas.

—Señorita Aino ¿Se encuentra bien? —Pregunto Lexi alarmada por la repentina palidez de la mujer—Art ve por un poco de agua.

—Sí, Lexi, no pasa nada. Creo que solo es el exceso de trabajo—Dijo tomando asiento nuevamente. Artemis se acercó con el vaso de agua y se lo ofreció a la rubia, quien agradecida tomo el líquido bebiéndolo—Pero lo importante es que ya tenemos un nuevo asistente—Mi nombre es Minako Aino—Sonrió la chica.

Artemis estuvo agradecido de poder mirar la sonrisa de aquella a quien apreciaba como a una hermana pequeña.

El día pasó algo atareado, ya que la rubia no había parado de mandarlo a cumplir una tarea tras otra. Finalmente al llegar la tarde Artemis se dirigió en búsqueda de Luna, para poder contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

La encontró sentada en la banca de un parque. La tarde era algo fría, y la mujer estaba vestida con un abrigo color morado oscuro. Luna observaba a las parejas caminar juntas por el parque y a algunos niños jugar con sus mascotas.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —Se acercó y tomo asiento junto a la mujer—Yo he logrado acercarme a Minako, ahora soy su asistente.

—Eso es genial Artemis. Yo vigile un rato la casa de Minako, y pude averiguar que ella vive con un chico—Sonrió sin dejar de mirar a la gente del parque—Creo que lo mejor es regresar a Tokio y decirle a Serena lo que hemos descubierto.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo—Miro en la misma dirección que Luna—Pero debes regresar solo tú, yo me quedare aquí…

—Entiendo—Contesto Luna sin poder evitar una mueca de tristeza. Aunque sabía desde un principio que si lograban encontrar a Minako, Artemis decidiría quedarse con ella, no podía evitar sentir algo en su pecho, como una pequeña punzada de dolor.

—No puedo irme y dejarla sola de nuevo—Respondio Artemis al darse cuenta que Luna no diría más—Sería un error desaparecer así, ahora que he podido acercarme a ella.

—Lo entiendo Artemis—Contesto ella. No necesitaba más explicaciones. Sabía perfectamente cuál era la misión de ambos. La de guiar a las guerreras de la justicia. Así como su lugar estaba con Serena, el de Artemis era con Minako.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y algunas estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Luna se puso de pie y el cuarto creciente brillo en su frente.

—Creo que debo irme—Dijo sin mirar a Artemis. Los mechones de su oscuro cabello le cubrían los ojos.

—Luna…—La tomo por los hombros y la giro hacia el—Por favor ten cuidado con este enemigo. Sabes lo importante que eres para mí, es decir para todos…

—Tú también cuídate—Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Luna. Los ojos rojizos se encontraron con los celestes.

En un movimiento que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, Artemis se inclinó y beso le mejilla de Luna, tan cerca de la comisura de los labios, que la mujer tembló levemente. Sin decir nada más Luna desapareció en medio brillantes luces blancas.

Artemis se quedó solo en el parque, mirando al cielo. El viento comenzaba a soplar levemente y sus largos cabellos blancos se mecían.

—Te amo Luna—Una mueca de melancolía se alojó en su rostro—Pero tengo una misión. Cuando todo esto termine y la paz regrese, entonces será capaz de confesarte mis sentimientos.

* * *

 **Tercer Capítulo...**

 **La rubia del amor ha aparecido, y en su búsqueda los sentimientos de Artemis por Luna se hacen presentes.**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

* * *

 **Adelanto cuarto capítulo:**

 **¿Quién** **es realmente este enemigo?**

 _—Hemos rastreado su energía hasta un antiguo Templo místico, puede ser que ella se encuentre en ese lugar._

 _— ¡Sombras!—Llamó el hombre de mirada dorada—Vigilen ese templo, y sobre todo a nuestro impulsivo amigo Rubeus._

 _Las sombras se inclinaron ante aquel hombre con respeto._

 _—Como ordene Lord Helios—Dijeron con respeto, y luego se dirigieron a la mujer de mirada de rubí—Lady Serenity._

 _—¿Que haremos a partir de ahora amor mío?—Preguntó la mujer de largos cabellos rosas y mirada rojiza._

 _—_ _Esperaremos…porque el destino no tardará en venir hasta aquí._

* * *

 **¿Será capaz de recordar su pasado** **?**

 _Pero antes de que la rubia cerrara la puerta Serena la encaró._

 _— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de Sailor V?_

 _—Claro—Contestó—Ella es una leyenda aquí en Londres._

 _—Búscanos si alguna vez, te encuentras con ella._

 _Minako cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer pesadamente._

* * *

 _—Minako aléjate de aquí cuanto antes—Dijo Artemis haciendo frente al ser de sombras que comenzaba a recuperarse del ataque._

 _Minako observó asustada todo aquello, de repente algo en su interior despertó. Un brillante símbolo dorado apareció en su frente._

 _— ¡Artemis! —Grito mientras sostenía en sus manos la pluma naranja con el símbolo de venus._

* * *

 **Un te amo enmedio de una batalla...**

 _— ¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunto Luna terriblemente sonrojada._

 _Sonrió y se levantó levemente para tomarla por los hombros y atraerla hacia él. Sin dudarlo acercó su labios a los de ella y la beso—Dije que te amo._


	4. Yo soy la diosa del amor!

**.**

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Yo soy la diosa del amor!**

 **.**

Serena estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Agrego un poco de pimienta y retiro el guisado del fuego. Abrió la puerta de la alacena y saco los platos para poner la mesa, se disponía a colocarlos en la mesa del comedor, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de su apartamento.

Serena camino hasta la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con su amiga de largos cabellos oscuros.

— ¡Luna, regresaste! —Exclamo y abrazo a la mujer— ¿Dónde está Artemis? —Pregunto soltándola e invitándola a pasar.

Luna camino en silencio hasta el sofá tomando asiento.

— ¿Luna que sucede? —Serena comenzó a preocuparse— ¿Artemis está bien?

—Sí, él está bien—Contesto sin ningún tono en particular—Él se quedó en Londres con Minako.

— ¿Encontraron a Minako? —Pregunto Serena emocionada.

—Sí, está en Londres—Contesto con la mirada triste.

— ¿Luna que sucedió? —Serena presentía que algo no estaba bien— ¿Por qué estás tan triste? Deberías estar feliz de que encontramos a otra de las chicas.

—Lo estoy, de verdad—Levanto la cara y sonrió a su amiga—Es solo que, que…

— ¿Es por Artemis, cierto? —Serena entendió lo que pasaba a su amiga y consejera.

—Ese tonto, no es capaz de darse cuenta lo que siento por el—Dijo frustrada.

—Tal vez, quien no se ha dado cuenta eres tu Luna—Serena miro directamente a Luna—Es imposible no darse cuenta que Artemis está enamorado de ti, pero tú te esfuerzas por ignorarlo.

—Serena, yo…—Luna no sabía que responder.

—Veras que todo estará bien, estoy segura que para él fue muy difícil anteponer su misión, a su deseo de estar contigo—Serena demostró esa madurez que había ganado con el paso de los años—Ahora cuéntame que ha sucedido ¿Cómo esta Minako?

Durante un rato Luna le platico a Serena todo lo que había sucedido, como Minako se había convertido en una modelo famosa y en una gran empresaria. Que había encontrado el amor en un joven fotógrafo, y al parecer tenía la vida que siempre había soñado.

Serena se sintió feliz por su amiga, ella había logrado cumplir todos sus sueños.

— ¿Entonces Artemis le entregara la pluma? —Pregunto Serena.

—Sí, esa es la misión con la que se quedó en Londres—Contesto Luna—Además quiere estar cerca de ella para guiarla de nuevo en su papel como líder de las guerreras de la Luna.

—Sé que el podrá lograrlo—Aseguro Serena—Si hay alguien que conoce a Minako es Artemis—Se puso de pie y tomo a Luna de la mano—Ahora acompáñame a cenar—Y juntas se dirigieron al comedor.

A la mañana siguiente Serena y Luna, se reunieron con Reí y Darién, para darles la buenas noticias.

—Me alegro por Minako—Dijo Serena—Ella parece estar muy bien establecida en Londres.

—Aun así, ella tiene derecho a saber quién es realmente—Contesto Reí.

—Lo sé—Respondió—Creo que lo mejor será que nosotras también viajemos a Londres este fin de semana.

—Cuenten conmigo—Se apresuró Darién y abrazo a Serena—Necesitaras quien te cuide de todos esos tipos ingleses.

— ¿Estas celoso? —Dijo Serena con diversión.

—Para nada—Negó el pelinegro—Solo quiero asegurarme que todo esté bien.

—Eres realmente demasiado bueno para mí—Serena se giró y lo beso en los labios.

—Puedes poner eso por escrito—Sonrió—Para utilizarlo la próxima vez que te enojes conmigo.

Serena sonrió y luego se volvió para mirar a Luna.

—Lo mejor sería que te adelantaras para avisar a Artemis que nosotros iremos para hablar con Minako.

—Claro—Sonrió—Mañana regresare para avisar a Artemis de nuestro próximo movimiento.

* * *

Minako se levantó temprano y salió un rato a correr antes de ir a la oficina. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, pero la rubia no hay podido dormir bien. Un sueño o pesadilla la había hecho despertarse y no fue capaz de volver a dormir.

En el sueño volvía a ver a la mujer de vestido blanco y largas coletas rubias. La chica se enfrentaba a una mujer de apariencia diabólica con un aura maligna. Ella misma se veía cerca de la mujer rubia, acompañada de otras tres chicas, y aunque intentaba no podía recordar el rostro ni de la mujer de blanco, ni de las otras chicas.

Incapaz de volver a dormir, había decidido salir a distraerse y despejarse un poco. Esos últimos días habían sido muy raros, primero ese desconocido de nombre Art, el cual le parecía muy familiar, además de aquellas imágenes o sueños con la mujer de vestido blanco. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

* * *

Artemis estaba recargado en un pequeño puente sobre un lago, miraba distraído el atardecer cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él.

—Luna—Dijo sin mirar atrás—Has regresado muy pronto—Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—He hablado con Serena y los demás sobre lo sucedido aquí, y han decidido venir a Londres.

— ¿Serena vendrá a Londres? —Pregunto algo distraído y se giró para mirar a la mujer de cabellos oscuros—Eso es bueno, tengo noticias nuevas.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Luna se acercó a Artemis.

—El enemigo ha atacado Londres—Respondió seriamente—Me entere por medio de las noticias locales que se han encontrado personas inconscientes y al parecer sin energía. Eso parece la forma en que atacaron en Tokio.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no ha habido ataques en Tokio—Dijo Luna pensativa—Esos malditos han buscado una nueva zona de ataque.

—Debemos hacernos cargo de inmediato—Respondió Artemis.

— ¿Le has entregado la pluma a Minako?

—No, aún no he encontrado el momento—Su mirada se volvió triste—Creo que será mejor esperar a que Serena y los demás vengan.

—Sí, es la mejor opción—Respondió Luna. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos admirando el atardecer, cuando una voz los hizo mirar hacia un lado.

—Art, que coincidencia verte por aquí—Minako se acercaba del brazo de un atractivo joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada esmeralda.

—Señorita Aino—Saludo Artemis—Solo miraba el atardecer.

— ¿Esta chica tan bonita es tu novia? —Pregunto Minako con un tono pícaro, provocando un sonrojo en los dos.

—Vamos Minako, déjalos en paz—La regaño Dominic—Ellos de seguro están en una cita.

—No, nosotros…—Se defendió Luna totalmente sonrojada.

—Ella es mi amiga, señorita Aino—Respondió Artemis seriamente.

—Pero si se nota que ambos se gustan demasiado—Ataco la rubia—Hay mucha tensión entre ustedes. Dominic y yo nos dirigimos a cenar a un restaurant cerca de aquí ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?

—Es que nosotros tenemos otros planes—Respondió Artemis.

—No sean tímidos—Contesto Minako—Además la agencia cubrirá los gastos—Dijo guiñando un ojo a la pareja.

Y sin más los cuatro se encaminaron juntos para pasar una amena velada.

* * *

La mujer enfundada en la oscura túnica avanzó lentamente a través de la inmensa habitación, haciendo resonar las paredes con el eco de sus pasos. Todo el lugar era negro, tal y como el resto del castillo, aunque la fina alfombra roja sobre el suelo lograba atenuar un poco la oscura monotonía del color. A su izquierda, las columnas se alzaban enormes contra la pared, sosteniendo un techo tan alto que apenas llegaba a verse. A su derecha, en lugar de pared, un inmenso ventanal se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo, dejando ver el lúgubre paisaje gris de un bosque que poco a poco comenzaba a pudrirse. Al frente, muchos metros por delante aún, la habitación concluía en un amplio balcón de piedra negra. La lustrosa baranda salvaguardaba de una caída de varios cientos de metros, pues aquel piso se ubicaba en lo más alto de la torre más alta del castillo.

— ¿Cómo va la recolección de energía? —La voz sonó a través de los muros de la habitación.

—Él ha logrado juntar una gran cantidad de energía vital—dijo la mujer sin ningún tono en particular.

—Eso es excelente, despertar el poder del Cristal Umbrío es fundamental para asegurar nuestra victoria—dijo lentamente, sopesando las palabras— ¿Qué ha pasado con la investigación acerca de la verdadera identidad de Sailor Moon?

—Hemos rastreado su energía hasta un antiguo Templo místico, puede ser que ella se encuentre en ese lugar.

— ¡Sombras!—Llamo el hombre de mirada dorada—Vigilen ese templo, y sobre todo a nuestro impulsivo amigo Rubeus.

Las sombras se inclinaron ante aquel hombre con respeto.

—Como ordene Lord Helios—Exclamaron al unísono, y luego se dirigieron a la mujer de mirada de rubí—Lady Serenity—Y desaparecieron del lugar.

—Que haremos a partir de ahora amor mío—Dijo la mujer de largos cabellos rosas y mirada rojiza.

—Continuaremos esperando, esas son nuestras órdenes—la expresión de Lord Helios se volvió tan oscura y amenazante como la de su amada—Esperaremos… porque el destino no tardará en venir hasta aquí.

* * *

Minako se encontraba ocupada con algunos diseños que tenía que entregar la siguiente semana. Una importante revista le había solicitado que ella diseñara los vestidos de una gran campaña publicitaria, por lo cual se habia llevado un poco de trabajo a casa. La rubia realmente disfrutaba aquella actividad, estaba muy concentrada cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

Se acercó y miro atreves de la mirilla. Detrás de la puerta estaban Art y su novia, acompañados de dos mujeres y un hombre. Lentamente abrió la puerta y saludo al grupo.

—Hola Art—Dijo mirando al hombre— ¿Sucede algo? —Su mirada se enfocó en la mujer rubia de largo cabello sujeto en dos coletas. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver las pupilas azules de la mujer.

—Señorita Aino, quisiéramos hablar con usted un momento—Dijo el peliblanco—Ellos son mis amigos, Serena, Darién y Reí, y por su puesto ya conoce a Luna. Minako asintió—Ellos viven en Tokio y viajaron hasta aquí para poder conocerla.

—Ya entiendo—Dijo la rubia—Pero, adelante pasen, no se queden en la puerta—Los invito a pasar con un movimiento de su mano.

El grupo se encamino hasta sala de estar y la rubia los siguió.

— ¿Les ofrezco algo de beber? —Pregunto con cortesía.

—Estamos bien, eres muy amable—Contesto Serena tomando asiento junto con los demás en la sala.

— ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —Pregunto un poco extrañada por aquella visita.

Artemis saco la pluma naranja con detalles en dorado y se la entregó a Minako.

—Esto es suyo—Dijo sin más. Minako miro la pluma en sus manos.

—No entiendo—Dijo confundida. La pluma tenía un símbolo dorado en la parte superior, el símbolo de Venus—Es una pluma muy hermosa, pero no me pertenece.

—Si—Dijo Serena—Solo que no puedes recordarlo.

—Esa pluma tiene la historia de tu pasado y tu destino—Continuo la mujer de cabellos negros—Te podrá revelar quién eres, pero todo tiene un precio, sin embargo vale la pena.

—Si decides usar la pluma no tendrás vuelta atrás—Agrego Serena—Pareces tener una buena vida aquí, no quiero ser la responsable de que eso cambie.

Minako los miro confundida y un poco asustada, y enfoco su mirada en Artemis.

— ¿Art, que significa todo esto? —Pregunto molesta—Como broma, es una de mal gusto.

—No te preocupes Minako—Se adelantó Serena poniéndose de pie—No es necesario que lo comprendas aun, todo lo que teníamos que hacer era entregarte la pluma que te pertenece. Ahora nos marchamos—Y junto con los demás se alejó rumbo a la puerta.

El grupo salió de la casa dejando a una muy confundida Minako. Pero antes de que la rubia cerrara la puerta Serena la encaro.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de Sailor V?

—Claro—Contesto—Ella es una leyenda aquí en Londres.

—Búscanos si alguna vez, te encuentras con ella.

Minako cerró la puerta y camino hasta el sofá donde se dejó caer pesadamente.

—Están locos—Murmuro—Sailor V, es solo un personaje de videojuegos—Miro la pluma en sus manos—Aunque esa chica se parece mucho a la mujer que vi en mis sueños…

* * *

—Creo que debemos regresar a Tokio—Serena miro a sus amigos—Ahora todo depende de Minako. Aunque me gustaría que te quedaras cerca de ella para poder vigilarla—Se dirigió a Artemis.

—Claro, yo estaba pensando lo mismo—Contesto el hombre de cabellos blancos—Además también necesito investigar los ataques suscitados en el área.

—Entonces nos despedimos—Dijo Darién, y todos comenzaron a desaparecer en medio de brillantes luces. Sin embargo antes de que el cuerpo de Luna desapareciera completamente su mirada se cruzó con la de Artemis, diciéndose cosas que sus labios no se atrevían.

* * *

La tarde había caído y Minako decidió dar un paseo por el parque. Necesitaba despejarse de todo aquello que había sucedido. No entendía realmente nada de lo que sucediera con Art y sus amigos. Definitivamente todos estaban locos. El aire fresco de la tarde la ayudaría a relajarse.

No sabía por qué, pero aun tenia consigo la extraña pluma naranja que le entregara Art, aquel grupo le parecía muy familiar a y la vez tan distante. ¿Qué querían decir con que esa pluma era suya? ¿O que esa pluma le devolvería sus recuerdos? Ella no tenía lagunas mentales, todos sus recuerdos estaban intactos. Tal vez todo aquello tenía que ver con sus sueños y visiones de la mujer de blanco.

No. No podía ser de esa manera, todo era una locura ¿Además que tenía que ver ella con un personaje de videojuegos? Sailor V, era un personaje ficticio.

Siguió caminando, mientras las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento. Cuando de repente escucho un grito a lo lejos. Sin dudarlo comenzó a correr rumbo al origen del sonido.

Minako se quedó helada cuando observo aquella escena. Un extraño ser de sombras absorbía la energía a una jovencita que yacía tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Hey creatura! —Grito llamando la atención del oscuro ser—Déjala en paz.

El ser de la oscuridad se giró hacia ella y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

—Creo que estoy en problemas—Susurro y salió corriendo del lugar seguida por el oscuro ser.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a un claro de árboles y quedo acorralada contra ellos. El ser oscuro se lanzó contra ella dispuesto a atacarla, pero fue impactado por un bólido de energía plateada. Delante de ella apareció el hombre de cabellos blancos. El hombre encaro al oscuro ser lleno de determinación.

— ¿Art que está pasando? —Pregunto asustada.

—Minako aléjate de aquí cuanto antes—Dijo Artemis haciendo frente al ser de sombras que comenzaba a recuperarse del ataque.

La boca del ser de sombras comenzó a brillar con una energía rojiza y un rayo de luz roja salió disparado lanzado a Artemis varios metros en el suelo, causándole varias heridas. De inmediato el ser se lanzó encima de Artemis comenzando a absorber su energía.

Minako observo asustada todo aquello, de repente algo en su interior despertó. Un brillante símbolo dorado apareció en su frente.

— ¡Artemis! —Grito mientras sostenía en sus manos la pluma naranja con el símbolo de venus. La pluma brillo con una luz dorada envolviendo a la mujer. Y todos sus recuerdos comenzaron a regresar. Su vida como princesa de Venus. Su amor fallido con el general de la Tierra. Su lugar como protectora de la Princesa de la Luna…Su muerte en la batalla contra el Negaverso.

* * *

 _Amy y Lita acababan de morir a manos de las malignas del Negaverso. Ahora solo quedaban ella y Mars para proteger a Sailor Moon._

— _Amy…Amy está muerta—Sailor Moon cayo de rodillas al suelo— ¿Se dan cuenta? ¡Se los dije, se los dije! —Siguió llorando._

— _Tienes que llorar así todas la veces—Sailor Mars sonaba fría, aunque la situación también lograba afectarla. Sailor Moon se giró para mirarla con ojos llenos de lágrimas—La batalla aún no termina, hay más enemigos._

— _Pero nunca imagine esto—Sailor Moon seguía de rodillas sobre el frio hielo._

 _Una mancha de energía rojiza comenzó a aparecer debajo de Sailor Moon, y Venus se dio cuenta de inmediato._

— _¡Cuidado! —Grito al momento que se lanzaba para quitar a Sailor Moon del peligro. Del hielo salió un ataque de lianas que atrapo a Venus levantándola en el aire._

— _¡Sailor Venus! —Grito Sailor Moon, mientras Venus intentaba liberarse del agarre de las malignas— ¡Detente!—Sailor Moon se puso de pie y se acercó—Te daré el Cristal de Plata si sueltas a Sailor Venus ¡Déjala!_

— _¡No, no te atrevas a hacerlo, Sailor Moon!—Grito Venus._

 _El ataque jalo a Venus al interior de la tierra, Sailor Moon y Mars se acercaron al hueco para poder ver que sucedía con su amiga._

— _Tontas—Dijo una de las malignas—Es inútil pedir misericordia. Las mataremos a todas y conseguiremos el Cristal de Plata fácilmente—Su voz estaba cargada de odio—Tú serás la siguiente en morir._

— _¡Sailor Venus!—Grito una vez más Sailor Moon._

 _El lugar exploto y Mars se arrojó sobre Sailor Moon para protegerla. Entre el mar de llamas aparecieron las tres malignas atrapando a Venus al mismo tiempo. La rubia del amor abrió los ojos llena de determinación, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Levanto su dedo índice para lanzar su ataque._

— _¡Rayo Creciente! —Puso su dedo en la frente de la maligna— ¡Fulmina!_

 _La maligna fue completamente destruida, y el cuerpo sin vida de Venus quedo sobre los picos de hielo._

* * *

Los recuerdos dolían, todos y cada uno de ellos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente al oscuro ser de sombras. La pluma evoluciono hasta convertirse en un brillante broche en forma de estrella.

— ¡Infinity Sailor Venus!

Sailor Venus estaba de nuevo en el campo de batalla. Su brillante traje naranja con listones en color amarillo y azul. En su pecho el brillante broche con el símbolo de Venus, al igual que en su frente.

— ¡Espadas de Luz de Venus!—Brillantes espadas doradas salieron disparadas hacia el oscuro ser, una luz cegadora inundo por completo el lugar, y cuando la luz se disipo el ser de la oscuridad había desaparecido.

— ¡Artemis! —Venus corrió para ayudar a su tutor que estaba gravemente herido.

—Venus...Minako—Susurro el guardián—Has despertado, me da gusto tenerte de nuevo en el equipo—Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

—Artemis…—Venus tomo a Artemis entre sus brazos mientras desaparecía del lugar.

* * *

Reí se encontraba haciendo meditación en el salón del fuego sagrado cuando sintió un par de presencias adentrarse en el Templo. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, cuando escucho un grito.

— ¡Ayuda! —Aquella voz era una muy conocida— ¡Reí, Serena!

De inmediato Reí salió al patio para encontrarse con Sailor Venus, y un muy malherido Artemis.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Pregunto Reí.

—No tenemos tiempo, la energía de Artemis fue drenada, además recibió un poderoso ataque del enemigo.

Reí saco su comunicador y llamo a Serena.

—Serena, tenemos problemas, debes venir al Templo inmediatamente.

Unos minutos más tarde todo el grupo estaba reunido en el Templo sagrado. Sailor Moon curaba las heridas de Artemis con el poder del Cristal de Plata, mientras Luna y Tuxido Mask esperaban. Sailor Mars se acercó a Venus.

—Me alegra que abrieras la pluma—Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Creo que no tenía opción—Sonrió también—Además los recuerdos ya estaban flotando en mi memoria.

Sailor Moon salió de la habitación, tenía la frente perlada por el esfuerzo y se arrojó a los brazos de Tuxido Mask.

—Ya está bien, ahora esta descansado—Dijo a sus amigos y luego miro a Luna—Tal vez deberías hablar con él.

Si esperar más Luna entro en la habitación donde descansaba Artemis. Sailor Moon camino hasta quedar frente a Venus, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—Minako…—Susurro y la abrazo—Te he extrañado mucho.

—Yo también los he extrañado a todos—Correspondió el abrazo—No es lo mismo sin sus locuras, y las batallas en equipo.

Las dos rubias se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron llenas de felicidad, ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Lita y Amy.

Luna entro lentamente en la habitación y tomo asiento en la cama junto a Artemis. El peliblanco tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente.

—Artemis, eres un tonto—Dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas— ¿Qué pensabas atacando al enemigo de esa manera? —Tomo su mano entre las suyas— ¿Acaso buscabas que te mataran? ¿Si tu mueres quien va a decir todos esos chistes tontos, y quien me va a detener para matar a Serena cuando hace las cosas mal?

Se quedó un momento en silencio y retiro algunos cabellos de la frente del peliblanco.

—Debes recuperarte, porque yo te amo…—Luna murmuro mientras miraba a Artemis.

Una pequeña risa se dibujó en los labios de Artemis.

—Lo sabía…—Dijo en un susurro.

— ¿Estabas despierto? —Luna lo miro molesta—Pensé que aun estabas inconsciente.

—Escuchar que me amas me devolvió a la vida—Sonrió.

— ¿Yo dije tal cosa? —Giro la cara sonrojada—Debes haber escuchado mal por lo débil de tu cuerpo.

—Es una lástima entonces—Dijo Artemis—Porque yo te amo demasiado.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Pregunto Luna terriblemente sonrojada.

—No recuerdo, estoy débil por la batalla—Sonrió y se levantó levemente para tomarla por los hombros y atraerla hacia él. Sin dudarlo acerco su labios a los de ella y la beso—Dije que te amo.

* * *

La noche había llegado y ahora el grupo se encontraba reunido tomando un poco de té y comiendo pastelillos. Todos habían hablado sobre sus experiencias los últimos cuatro años, también de sus recuerdos del pasado.

—Entonces este nuevo enemigo está atacando más lugares además de Tokio—Dijo Artemis que se encontraba junto a Luna, muy cerca uno del otro. Ganándose una mirada picara por parte de Serena y Minako.

—Tal vez están buscando nuevas fuentes de energía—Contesto Minako.

—Extraño a Amy, ella podría entender cuáles son los factores comunes en todo esto—Suspiro Serena.

—Lo mejor será que yo me quede en Londres para vigilar los movimientos del enemigo—Dijo Minako.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—Serena se quejó—No me agrada la idea de que estés tu luchando sola.

—Pero eso fue exactamente lo que tu hiciste durante cuatro años—Minako sonrió.

—Además ella no estará sola—Se adelantó Artemis—Yo estaré con ella en Londres—Artemis sintió de inmediato como el cuerpo de Luna se tensionaba al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Artemis tiene razón, además contamos con la teletransportación y si algo grande sucede, siempre podré contactarlas—Minako sonrió con optimismo—Además vendré de vez en cuando para salir de compras juntas—Les guiño un ojo.

Los cuatro jóvenes siguieron platicando animosamente sobre cosas triviales. Luna se había disculpado para salir del lugar, y encontraba sentada en uno de los jardines del Templo. En ese lugar fue donde la encontró Artemis.

—Luna…—Artemis se acercó y tomo asiento junto a ella.

—Lo sé—Dijo ella sin más.

—Minako es mi responsabilidad—Trataba de explicarle—No puedo dejarla sola de nuevo, y menos ahora que sé que hay un enemigo en Londres.

—Artemis…—Luna se recargo en su hombro y tomo su mano entre la suya—Lo entiendo. Si hicieras las cosas de manera diferente, no serias el hombre que he amado desde hace tantas vidas.

— ¿Entonces no estas molesta?

—Claro que no—Dijo ella—Además las chicas se reunirán frecuentemente. Y tú tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.

—Te amo Luna.

—Y yo a ti Artemis…

* * *

 **Cuarto Capítulo...**

 **Ahora han despertado tres Senshi, y el enemigo se ha revelado...**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **Adelanto quinto capítulo:**

 **Hermana...**

Serena intento estirar los brazos para alcanzar el bote pero fue imposible. De pronto un alto chico se acercó y le ayudo a bajar el limpiador.

— ¿Problemas para hacer la despensa? —Pregunto el chico a sus espaldas entregándole el bote.

Serena se quedó muda al reconocer al alto chico rubio de ojos azul oscuro.

—Ellos te extrañan Serena—Dijo el chico.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—Bajo la mirada.

—Entiendo—Se acercó y le dio un abrazo—Te he extrañado mucho, después de todo eres mi única hermana—Serena correspondió el abrazo. Por un momento se olvidó de todo. Estar en los brazos de aquel joven la llenaba de paz.

* * *

 **Un corazón enamorado.**

—¿Hablo con Serena Tsukino? —Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Si ella habla.

—Soy la señora Mizuno—Respondio la mujer—Usted me llamo hace un par de semanas para informarme acerca de una reunión de exalumnos. Disculpe que me comunicara hasta ahora, pero eh estado fuera del país.

Un atractivo hombre se acercó a Amy y le dio un beso en los labios tomando asiento junto a ella.

Un hombre de ojos verdes y largo cabello rubio oscuro sujeto en una coleta baja.

Un hombre que Serena había conocido en otro tiempo.

Un hombre que había sido su enemigo.

—No puede ser—Susurro—Él no puede estar vivo…

* * *

 **Mi pequeña dama.**

Al fondo del lugar sobre una pequeña mesa de piedra brillaban cuatro esferas de colores, azul, rojo, verde y amarillo.

Los ojos dorados de Lord Helios se fijaron en los orbes, y los recuerdos vinieron a su memoria.

" _Pequeña Dama"_

Así la llamaban en la corte real de Tokio de Cristal. los recuerdos de cuando la conoció vinieron a su mente.


	5. Familia

**Una disculpa a todos los seguidores de esta historia, la cual he tenido abandonada por tanto tiempo. Ya estoy aquí para retomarla y finalizarla, esperando contar como siempre con su apoyo en los comentarios, críticas, teorías y preguntas.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Familia**

 **.**

La rubia tomo una caja de galletas y luego un bote de helado, miro de reojo el pasillo de verdura y frutas y decidió pasarlo de largo. Usualmente amaba hacer las compras de la semana, aunque realmente nunca se apegaba a la lista.

Delante de ella las demostradoras ofrecían diversos quesos y carnes frías, Serena paso probando uno de cada uno y siguió su camino. Debía enfocarse en comprar las cosas de la lista, ahora tenía una familia que alimentar. Si una nueva familia, aquello sonaba raro aun dentro de sus pensamientos. Una familia que constaba de sus dos consejeros, la morena sacerdotisa, la modelo rubia y el pelinegro amor de su vida. Aunque no todos vivían con ella, usualmente asaltaban su alacena o refrigerador en cada visita.

Siguió por el pasillo hasta la zona de limpiadores y detergentes. Miro el bote de limpiador que necesitaba, pero este estaba en el estante más alto. Serena intento estirar los brazos para alcanzar el bote pero fue imposible. De pronto un alto chico se acercó y le ayudo a bajar el limpiador.

—¿Problemas para hacer la despensa? —Pregunto el chico a sus espaldas entregándole el bote.

Serena se quedó muda al reconocer al alto chico rubio de ojos azul oscuro.

—¿Sammy? —Pregunto Serena al ver a su hermano menor. El chico en cuestión ahora era por lo menos una cabeza más alto que Serena. Su cuerpo se había vuelto el de un adolescente en crecimiento, con los hombros anchos y el pecho definido. La última vez que viera al rubio fue hace cerca de tres años, cuando su padre la corrió de casa.

—Ahora me llaman Sam—Sonrió—Sammy suena muy infantil.

—¡Oh por todos los cielos Sammy! —Grito Serena—Cuanto has crecido, no te reconocí ¿Cómo has estado?

—Sam…—Dijo el chico rodando lo ojos—Y estoy bien ¿Y tú qué tal?

—Bien, todo bien—Se quedó un momento en silencio—¿Cómo están papá y mamá?

—Ellos te extrañan Serena—Dijo el chico—Deberías ir a casa a verlos.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—Bajo la mirada—La última vez las cosas no salieron muy bien.

—Entiendo—Se acercó y le dio un abrazo—Te he extrañado mucho, después de todo eres mi única hermana—Serena correspondió el abrazo. Por un momento se olvidó de todo. Estar en los brazos de su hermano la llenaba de paz—Dame tu número de teléfono, para poder estar en contacto.

La rubia le paso el número de teléfono a su hermano y después de despedirse ambos siguieron con sus actividades.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Serena llegaba a su casa y se disponía a guardar las compras, pero las palabras de su hermano aún seguían en su mente.

 _"Ellos te extrañan Serena—Dijo el chico—Deberías ir a casa a verlos"_

Ella también los echaba de menos. Tal vez debería ir a casa, hacerles saber que ella se encontraba bien.

Su hermano había cambiado tanto, y no solo físicamente. Ahora era mucho más alto y atractivo, de vivaces ojos azul oscuro y profunda voz. Además de que su personalidad se había vuelto más tranquila y apacible, era todo un encanto de joven. Se preguntó cuántas cosas más habían cambiado en casa, en su familia…

El pelinegro llego un par de horas más tarde dispuesto a ayudar con la preparación de la cena. Después de todo su hermosa novia se había encargado de las compras, lo mínimo que podía hacer era prepararle un rica cena. Todo eso aunado a que la rubia era una horrible cocinera, le daban el pretexto perfecto para pasar la noche en casa de Serena, aunque no era que realmente necesitara alguna excusa.

Cogió algunas especias y las agrego a la pasta que hervía en la estufa. Su mirada se dirigió a la rubia que disfrutaba de una copa de vino mientras miraba por la ventana. Parecía algo distraída, distante. Su largo cabello dorado le caía suelto por encima del diminuto camisón que ocultaba apenas las formas de su cuerpo.

Normalmente Serena estaría en la cocina hablando acerca de las actividades de su día, preguntado también por las cosas que el pelinegro hiciera durante su jornada, pero esta noche parecía muy tranquila y distraída. Sus ojos de intenso color azul la miraron una vez más y se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía realmente de aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

Endimión había amado a Serenity en el Milenio de Plata, y conocía perfectamente cada parte de la princesa de la Luna. Pero en esta vida nunca tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse de nuevo. Cuando apenas recordaron su vida pasada, el poder del Negaverso los separo de nuevo por segunda vez. Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de amarse libremente en la Tierra, no como lo hicieran Endimión y Serenity en la Luna. Él no había sido justo con aquella mujer, la mujer que lo había amado durante tantas vidas, y que él había amenazado con asesinar bajo el hechizo de Beryl.

¿Cómo podía soportar todo aquello Serena? ¿Cómo podía soportar una y otra vez perder a las personas que amaba? Sin duda la mujer que estaba delante de él era muy fuerte y madura. Además nunca estuvo seguro de lo que ambos recordaban de su vida pasada en la Luna. Estaba claro que Serena recordaba más cosas que ningún otro de su vida como Serenity. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando una pregunta vino a su mente. ¿Recordaba Serena que los Generales de Beryl, eran en realidad los protectores de Endimión, además de ser los amantes de las cuatro princesas?

¿Quién era realmente esa mujer que sostenía la copa de vino con una elegancia única? ¿Quién era esa mujer que belleza sin igual?

Estaba claro que ella ya no era la princesa de la Luna, y que tampoco era la niña tonta con la había chocado una y otra vez, y de la cual se burlaba. Ella era la mujer que había luchado con la soledad, con la oscuridad y había logrado salir victoriosa. Se había enfrentado cara a cara a la muerte, y la había superado. Sin duda la amaba, la amaba más que a nada en ese mundo. Pero eso no quería decir que la entendía, aunque pensándolo bien Endimión jamás entendió por completo a Serenity, el alma de aquellas dos estaba llena de misterio ¿Realmente la conocía? Todo eso no importaba, su deber era estar con ella, y hacerle recordar que ella ya no estaba sola, y no lo estaría nunca más.

...

Serena dio un sorbo a su copa y miro la noche por la ventana. Su mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, pensaba en su familia. Su hermano la llamaría cualquier día, pero, ¿Y luego qué? ¿Volvería a casa? En el fondo aún estaba enfadada con sus padres. Enojada por no entenderla, por haberla abandonado. La parte racional de su cerebro le decía que ellos no sabían realmente que sucedía con su hija, ellos no sabían que era Sailor Moon. Pero la otra parte le gritaba que ellos debieron entender y apoyarla de manera incondicional, después de todo ella era su hija…

El olor de la pasta condimentada le provoco dirigir los ojos hacia la cocina topándose con la profunda mirada de Darién. Serena le sonrió y se estiro levantándose del sofá. Decidió dejar de lado el asunto de su padres. El apuesto hombre con el torso desnudo que cocinaba para ella merecía por ahora toda su atención.

Camino hasta el pelinegro y lo abrazo por la espalda respirando su aroma. Ese aroma a rosas e incienso, un poco dulzón.

—Esto huele delicioso—Dijo en un susurro sin apartar la cara de su espalda—Me gusta—Mordió levemente la espalda de Darién.

—Auch…—Se quejó—Deberías esperar la cena.

—Entonces esto podría ser el postre—Sus manos recorrieron su espalda y pasaron por debajo de sus brazos hasta llegar a su bien formado pecho acariciándolo lentamente.

—Oh Serena—Murmuro cerrando los ojos—No deberías jugar así conmigo.

—¿Qué harás? —Pregunto con un tono travieso.

—Esto…—Se giró y la atrapo en sus brazos. La levanto y ella paso su manos por su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Darién la subió a la barra y dejo el peso de cuerpo encima del mueble. Sin esperar más comenzó a besar sus labios y luego su cuello bajando más hasta llegar a su hombro. Tiro suavemente del tirante del camisón comenzando a bajarlo dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer.

—Darién…—Murmuro Serena con un hilo de voz—Detente.

Pero el pelinegro la ignoro y paso sus manos por su espalda llegando hasta la espalda baja acariciando suavemente.

—Darién…—Serena toma la cara de Darién entre sus manos—La pasta se está quemando.

Darién la miro totalmente sonrojado y con los labios entreabiertos.

—La pasta…Yo…—Dijo sin comprender. Pero de inmediato se giró para quitar la sartén del fuego arrojándola al lavabo.

—¿Y yo soy la mala cocinera? —Serena lo miro con una sonrisa.

...

Después de cenar, ambos estaban acurrucados en el sofá mirando televisión, estaban en silencio, en un cómodo silencio.

—¿Darién? —Dijo Serena cuando comenzaron algunos anuncios.

—¿Qué sucede? —Contesto.

—¿Tu recuerdas a tus padres? —Pregunto casi en voz baja.

El pelinegro se sentó y la miro directo a los ojos extrañado por aquella pregunta salida de la nada.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Estaba pensando en mi familia—Dijo sin más—Sabes ninguno de los dos tiene una familia como tal, y yo solo me preguntaba cómo eran tus padres, nunca has hablado de ellos.

Darién se quedó en silencio mirándola atentamente.

—No importa…—Serena se apresuró al ver que Darién no respondía—No debí preguntar.

—No recuerdo mucho de ellos—Respondio—Yo era muy pequeño cuando murieron—Sus profundos ojos azules reflejaban un dolor que tal vez ni siquiera recordaba—Recuerdo el aroma de mi madre, un aroma dulce. También recuerdo que mi padre me llevaba sobre sus hombros—Bajo la mirada—La mayoría de lo que recuerdo es algo así como sentimientos.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar—Tomo sus manos entre las suyas. El pelinegro levanto la mirada y le sonrió.

—Sabes que las chicas, Artemis, Luna, y yo también somos tu familia.

—Lo sé—Respondio—Es solo que a veces me pregunto por mis padres, por mi hermano.

—¿Has hablado con ellos alguna vez? —Pregunto.

—No—Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas sonrojadas—Ellos no me quieren, y no creo que quieran saber nada de mí.

Darién se acercó y la abrazo, era su instinto de protegerla siempre.

—Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo.

Serena se aferró a él, como un náufrago a la orilla, y el simplemente la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

...

Una semana después y un poco más tranquila Serena miraba por la ventana de su apartamento a la personas. Todas aquellas personas tan ocupadas y envueltas en su propias vidas tan ajenos a la miraba solitaria de la rubia. De alguna manera esta escena era la metáfora perfecta de su vida, de su destino. Una solitaria vigía de la humanidad. Aunque ella ahora no estaba sola, debía recordar eso.

El timbre del teléfono la saco de sus reflexiones, se levantó desde su posición en el alfeizar de su ventana y tomo el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—¿Hablo con Serena Tsukino? —Dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, ella habla.

—Soy la señora Mizuno—Respondio la mujer—Usted me llamo hace un par de semanas para informarme acerca de una reunión de exalumnos. Disculpe que me comunicara hasta ahora, pero eh estado fuera del país.

—No se preocupe, por un momento pensé que se había olvidado del asunto—Serena recordó lo excusa que se había inventado para hablar con la madre de Amy.

—¿Aún hay tiempo para darle la información a Amy?—Pregunto—Sé que le encantaría poder asistir, aunque ella se encuentra en Alemania.

—Claro aún hay tiempo—Serena casi se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Por su puesto que Amy estaba en Alemania, ese siempre fue su sueño, un sueño que solo se vio detenido por su misión como Senshi. Los chicos siguieron sus sueños cuando tuvieron una vida normal. Darién en América, Minako en Londres y Amy en Alemania…¿Pero dónde estaría Lita?

Aunque recordar su vida como guerreros no lo había detenido de viajar. Darién había vuelto a América por una semana para visitar a algunos amigos. Reí estaba fuera también en una de las presentaciones de Nicholas, y Minako estaba en un evento en Paris. Y por lo que sabía Luna estaba con Artemis en Londres. Por lo cual no había a quien contarle las nuevas noticias.

Se había vuelto dependiente de sus amigos, y de su familia. En la última semana había hablado con Sammy casi todos los días. Su hermano era un joven increíble. Platicándole toda su vida de una manera sumamente graciosa que la hacía reír a carcajadas. Serena dejo escapar una sonrisa cuando colgó el teléfono. Un fin de semana en Alemania no le haría mal. Después de todo ella había sido por mucho tiempo una mujer solitaria e independiente.

Tomo algunas cosas en una maleta pequeña e invoco el poder del Cristal de Plata. Viajar era mucho más fácil cuando podías teletransportarte.

Unos minutos más tarde Serena se encontraba en las frías tierras de Alemania. Se registró en un modesto hostal y cogió un mapa de la zona local, tomo también algunos folletos sobre lugares turísticos. Después de todo, ¿Con que frecuencia podría visitar Alemania?

Tomo su bolso y salió a las calles para tomar el autobús. El primero paso sería ir hasta la zona donde vivía Amy. Aquello había parecido demasiado sencillo en su mente, pero ahora que estaba en aquel lugar se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería todo. Nunca había sido muy buena con los idiomas extranjeros. Su ingles era horrible, y era mucho mejor que su alemán. Durante la búsqueda de Minako, Darién se había encargado de la mayor parte de las conversaciones. Pero ella estaba sola en Alemania, por fortuna las personas eran amables y pacientes.

Una hora más tarde llego a la dirección que le diera la madre de Amy. En realidad era la zona de un campus universitario. Se encamino hasta la casa que indicaba la dirección. Una pequeña casa de dos pisos y un hermoso porche. Una mujer estaba sentada en la barandilla del porche leyendo un libro.

—Hola—Saludo Serena.

—¡Buenos días!—Respondio la mujer en un perfecto alemán.

—¿Amy vive aquí?—Pregunto con un horrible asentó alemán.

—Si—Respondio—Pero ella se encuentra en la biblioteca—Serena la miro sin entender lo que decía. La mujer comprendió y tomo el libro como si lo leyera—Biblioteca.

—Gracias—Respondio Serena comprendiendo la idea.

Serena camino por el campus en búsqueda de la biblioteca. Aquel lugar era realmente hermoso. Lleno de árboles y muchos estudiantes leyendo y estudiando bajo su sombra. Por un momento Serena se sintió un poco celosa de aquella vida, de poder vivir una vida como universitaria. Por primera vez se dio cuenta del precio que había tenido que pagar para lograr la paz en el mundo.

Serena vio a lo lejos a una mujer sentada bajo un árbol oculta tras unas elegantes gafas. Su mirada siguió de largo hasta que se dio cuenta que la mujer que miraba era a la que había ido a buscar. No la había reconocido al principio, era obvio ahora estaba más alta y su figura más estilizada, el cuerpo de una mujer adulta. Sus cabellos azules estaban un poco más largos rozándole los hombros. Sobre sus piernas sostenía una laptop

Serena quiso correr y acercarse a ella para poder hablarle, pero lo que sucedió a continuación la dejo helada de la impresión.

Un atractivo hombre se acercó a Amy y le dio un beso en los labios tomando asiento junto a ella.

Un hombre de ojos verdes y largo cabello rubio oscuro sujeto en una coleta baja.

Un hombre que Serena había conocido en otro tiempo.

Un hombre que había sido su enemigo.

—No puede ser—Susurro—Él no puede estar vivo…

* * *

La fortaleza crecía hacia arriba como si fuera una inmensa montaña de piedra negra. Torres retorcidas unidas por delgados puentes que colgaban sobre el vacío, inmensas murallas que recorrían la base ascendiendo alrededor de las torres, erizándose en afiladas almenas. Todo ello rodeado por una enorme burbuja violácea, la cual resplandecía como un cristal bajo los últimos rayos del sol.

Enterrada en lo más profundo de aquella montaña de roca oscura, sumergida en las sombras perpetuas de la tierra, se ocultaba una habitación. No era una habitación cualquiera. Las enormes puertas de madera y acero daban paso a un pasillo increíblemente grande, flanqueado a izquierda y derecha por inmensas columnas de piedra. Todo allí era negro. Los muros, las baldosas pulidas como espejos, los pequeños escalones al final de la habitación, los cuales llevaban a un bloque rectangular cubierto por una tela tan roja como la sangre.

Un altar.

Había dos antorchas en los extremos del muro donde la habitación concluía, iluminando el altar con la danza de las llamas. Allí, sobre el carmesí de la tela, estaba una mujer cubierta con una desgastaba capa negra, los largos cabellos de un rosa oscuro bailaban de un lado a otro. Entre sus manos flotaba una pieza de cristal negro. La energía oscura que envolvía a la mujer y al cristal se expandió con más fuerza por el espacio vacío de la habitación, como si fuera una gélida ráfaga de viento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más durara este ritual?—Pregunto con su profunda voz Lord Helios.

—Paciencia muchacho—Exclamo un gutural voz. La voz de un hombre de piel traslucida cubierto por una capa gris—La creación del Cristal Umbrío es un trabajo delicado y no debe ser apresurado.

—¡Paciencia! —Grito el joven peliblanco—¡Serenity ha estado en esa posición por más de una semana!

La energía oscura se movió de un modo extraño alrededor de la mujer, enroscándose lentamente en torno al cristal. Era como una serpiente hecha de un humo negro y traslúcido.

—Ella sabía lo que esto implicaría antes de que comenzara. Lady Serenity tiene el poder suficiente para soportar todo este poder. Ella es la única que puede lograrlo.

El humo oscuro se expandió lentamente, descendiendo por los escalones del altar como si fuera un líquido con voluntad propia. Lord Helios y el hombre anciano observaron inexpresivos como aquella extraña sustancia se detenía a solo unos centímetros de ellos

" _Helios…"_

Lord Helios frunció el ceño.

" _Helios, debes confiar en mí, el poder de la oscuridad está casi completo"_

—Serenity yo no quiero perderte, eres todo lo que necesito. No esta estúpida venganza.

La oscuridad se revolvió, impaciente.

" _No tienes de qué preocuparte, Helios—Lady Serenity habló con la tranquilidad y altanería de siempre, con una sonrisa astuta en los labios—Te prometo que tendré mucho pero mucho cuidado… No correré ningún peligro, eso te lo aseguro"_

Lord Helios asintió.

" _Muy pronto…podremos destruir a la dinastía Lunar…Terminaremos con esa falsa utopía…"_

La oscuridad retrocedió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos toda aquella terrible presión se esfumó por completo. Los hombres intercambiaron miradas inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia.

—Se hará como ordenes, mi Reina…

* * *

 **Quinto Capítulo...**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **Adelanto sexto capítulo:**

 _—Chicos…—Susurro Serena—He encontrado a Amy. Ella está en Alemania._

 _—Eso es fantástico—Exclamo Luna._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Preguntó Reí al darse cuenta que algo no estaba bien._

 _La rubia se quedó en silencio y bajo la mirada, algunos mechones le cubrieron los ojos. Darién tomo sus manos entre las de él demostrado que estaba ahí para apoyarla._

 _— ¿Qué recuerdan de su vida en el Milenio de Plata? —Preguntó en voz baja._

 _—Cuando encontré a Amy—Levantó la mirada y los miro a los ojos—Ella no estaba sola, estaba con Zoycite._


	6. Amantes del pasado

**.**

 **Capítulo 6: Amantes del pasado.**

 **.**

—No puede ser—Susurro—Él no puede estar vivo…—Serena miraba en estado de shock al rubio que estaba sentado junto a Amy.

Ese hombre no podía estar ahí era simplemente imposible. Él había sido consumido por la energía oscura del Negaverso ¿Cómo podía estar vivo?

Serena recordó de inmediato cuando se volvió a encontrar con aquel hombre en la Tierra. Como uno de los guerreros del poder del Negaverso. Después de morir en el polo norte, Serena había renacido al igual que los demás. Pero con la diferencia que ella podía recordarlo todo…Todo.

Su vida en la Tierra, y su vida en la Luna. Serían capaces también Darién, Minako y Reí de recordar todo lo vivido en la Luna. Recordarían ellos a los cuatro Reyes Celestiales, los cuatro Generales de la guardia de Endimión. Los cuatro amantes de sus guardianas, de sus amigas.

Zoycite estaba vivo y estaba con Amy. Estaba a su lado diciendo cosas a su oído y haciéndola reír ¿Recordaría ese hombre su pasado como guardián de la Tierra? ¿Cómo General del Negaverso? Ella le había pedido al Cristal de Plata una nueva vida para todo sus amigos. Acaso el poder del Cristal había alcanzado también a los amantes de sus amigas.

Ella era consciente del amor que sus amigas se habían profesado con los guardianes terrestres, un amor tan fuerte como el de ella con Darién. Pero el poder de la oscuridad los había vuelto en contra de su propio príncipe, y los había hecho luchar a muerte en contra de sus amantes.

¿Recordarían las Senshi a los Generales? ¿Cómo reaccionarían las chicas al saber que sus amantes, y traidores asesinos estaban vivos?

Después de todo ella había hecho hasta lo imposible por regresar a Darién de las garras de la oscuridad. Pero esa misma traición fue la que la hizo dejarlo ir después de revivir en la Tierra. Una parte de su corazón le decía que la historia se repetiría de nuevo, que debía dejarlo ir. Pero ahora estaba con él y lo amaba. Su amor por Darién había anulado cualquier duda o resentimiento.

¿Pero sería igual para las chicas? Los Generales habían estado bajo el poder del Negaverso durante dos vidas, y además se habían asesinado mutuamente, Senshi y Generales ¿Además los Generales recordarían algo de lo sucedido? ¿Podrían ellos recuperar sus recuerdos? ¿Permitiría ella que antiguos enemigos despertaran de nuevo?

La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por el cumulo de pensamientos que daban vuelta en su mente. Miro una vez más a la pareja. Zoycite lucia tan normal, tan humano, que no parecía recordar nada del pasado. Por un momento se sintió tranquila de haber ido en búsqueda de Amy sola. El despertar de Mercurio tenía más complicaciones de las que se hubiera imaginado, y ahora solo necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

La peliazul caminaba de regreso a casa, tarde de nuevo. Él siempre lograba robarle el tiempo, aunque siempre se prometía que solo sería un minuto terminaba quedándose con él un par de horas.

Aquel rubio había aparecido en su vida un día y se negó a salir desde entonces. Todo sucedió al principio del semestre pasado hacía ya un año. Él se había sentado junto a ella y platico durante toda la conferencia. Lo cual la puso furiosa pero también sentía la necesidad de saber más de aquel joven de largos cabellos rubios. Zack Van Ewen habia tenido la osadía de pedirle una cita al final de la conferencia. Y a pesar de la negativa de la joven de cabellos azules el rubio habia insistido siguiéndola por todo el campus.

— _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquila?—Amy se volteo para encararlo._

— _Aceptar salir conmigo—Respondio Zack con una sonrisa._

— _Está bien—Concedió—Apunta mi número de teléfono._

Esa noche, ella había recibido una llamada telefónica. Para acordar la fecha de su cita. Y aunque Amy habia decidido no disfrutar de aquella salida para poder enfocarse en sus estudios, Zack la había obligado a pasar un buen rato. El hombre no aceptaba un no por respuesta y la convenció a hacer un montón de cosas, cosas que jamás se imaginó haciendo sola, pero que al final de día la dejaron agotada y sin aliento.

Y al final de la cita… él la había besado, claro de forma rápida antes de salir corriendo, gritándole que la vería pronto.

Había pasado una buena parte de la noche tendida en la cama tratando de convencer a su mente para dejar de pensar en Zack, pero su mente se negó obstinadamente evocando la escena del beso final.

Al día siguiente, la mujer estaba sentada en primera fila de otra de sus clases cuando el apareció.

 _—_ _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —había exclamado._

 _—_ _Tengo esta clase también, linda.  
_  
cuanto más conocía a Zack, más se daba cuenta de lo inteligente que era el rubio. Zack estudiaba la carrera de Ingeniería Biomédica por lo que muchas de sus clases se cruzaban. El tiempo y la convivencia fueron formado entre ellos una relación que poco a poco fue tornándose romántica.

—Hey Amy—La voz de su compañera que estaba sentada en el barandal la saco de sus pensamientos—Tu madre ha llamado. Además una mujer de cabello rubio estuvo buscándote por la tarde.

—¿Una mujer de cabello rubio? —Pregunto extrañada.

—Si—Respondio—Pregunto si tu vivías aquí y le dije que seguramente estabas en la biblioteca.

—No sé de quién hablas—Se encogió de hombros al no relacionar a nadie con aquella descripción—Supongo que sí es importante regresara.

Amy entro en su habitación y escucho los mensajes en su contestador automático. Tenía un mensaje de su madre. Después de escucharlo frunció el ceño un poco confundida.

¿Por qué su antigua escuela estaba tratando de contactarla para una reunión de exalumnos? Ella en realidad se habia graduado de una escuela en Alemania, no en Tokio. Hablaría con su madre más tarde sobre aquel asunto.

* * *

Serena se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama del hostal ¿ Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Todo lo que quería era encontrar a su amiga y las cosas se habían salido de control. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana y vio como las luces de los edificios brillaban en la noche.

Zoycite, estaba vivo y estaba con Amy. Que maldita broma del destino habia logrado que aquello sucedería. Necesitaba hablar con Darién y con los demás. Tal vez entre todos podrían descifrar aquel enigma.

¿Pero sería capaz de decirle a Darién que los guerreros que lo traicionaron estaban vivos? ¿Les diría a las chicas que sus antiguos amantes, con los cuales lucharon a muerte habían regresado a la vida? ¿Qué tal vez Beryl y el poder del Negaverso aún están activos?

Pero tampoco podía mentirles, si ella era su princesa, su líder, debería ser sincera. Sus amigos confiaban ciegamente en ella, por lo cual debería decirles la verdad. Tal vez no podría salvarlos del dolor, tal vez solo debería estar con ellos para afrontar todo esto.

A la mañana siguiente Serena empaco sus cosas y se marchó del hostal. Necesitaba ir a casa y hablar con los otros.

Echando un vistazo por última vez hacia el campus donde estudiaba Amy, Serena se dirigió a un callejón apartado para poder teletransportarse. Al desvanecerse la luz, de entre las sombras del callejón brillaron un par de ojos rojos.

—Ahora sabemos quién eres Sailor Moon…

...

Serena dejo su maleta en el dormitorio y se dirigió hacia el contestador automático pulsando el botón debajo de la luz roja intermitente.

—Hola Serena—Era la voz de su hermano—Parece que no estás en casa. Este fin de semana nuestros padres no estarán en la cuidad—Se quedó un momento en silencio—¿Me preguntaba si quería pasar un rato en casa para recordar viejos tiempos? Llámame.

Serena sonrió, su hermano era un chico espectacular. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea pasar un rato en su vieja casa. Hubo un pitido y luego sonó la grave voz de Darién.

—Te extraño Serena…

Fue todo lo que decía el mensaje ¿Cómo tres palabras lograban hacer su corazón saltar de emoción en su pecho? Sintió muchas ganas de estar con él, de abrazarlo. Pero aún faltaban unos días para que regresara el pelinegro.

Miro el teléfono y pensó en llamar a Reí, tal vez ella ya estaba en la ciudad. Marco el número y después de un par de tonos salto el contestador automático.

—Se ha comunicado con el templo Hino. Por favor, deje su nombre y número y nos pondremos en contacto con usted tan pronto como sea posible.

Serena dejo escapar un suspiro. Reí realmente necesita un mensaje menos genérico en su contestador automático.

—Hola Reí, soy Serena. Necesito hablar contigo tan pronto como regreses…—Dejo el mensaje. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho algo al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Serena espera! —Grito Reí en el teléfono.

—Pensé que aun estabas fuera.

—Llegue esta tarde. Pero llamaste justo cuando salía de la ducha ¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo una pista sobre Amy—Confeso—Necesito hablar contigo y Minako. Hay cosas que necesito decirles.

—Esto es genial—Su voz se volvió seria—Pero siento que no estas feliz del todo.

—Te lo diré esta noche—Se apresuró—Ahora debo hablar con Minako y con Darién—Esto es realmente importante.

—Me preocupas Serena, pero está bien esperare hasta estar todos juntos.

* * *

—La he encontrado— El oscuro ser de sombras habló con voz gélida, observando fijamente hacia el frente.

El hombre de cabellos rojos estaba sentado en el gran asiento de piedra, con el mentón descansando sobre su mano empuñada. Su semblante mostraba una gran molestia y enojo.

—Sailor Moon...la he encontrado en Alemania, esa es la misma firma de su energía—prosiguió— ¿Qué hacemos ahora Lord Rubeus?

—Regresa de inmediato a ese lugar. Averigua que hace Sailor Moon en Alemania. Seguramente está buscando a otra de esas estúpidas guerreras, no debemos permitir que lo haga.

—Como ordene, mi señor—exclamó dando un paso al frente y desapareció.

—Estas muy lejos de tus amigas Sailor Moon, no permitiré que despierten todas la guardianas de la Luna—susurró—Yo me encargare de destruirte mientras ella… la heredera de un legado que ya no existe, juega con el oscuro cristal—Alzo la mirada y sus ojos resplandecieron en un brillo carmesí—Yo terminare con todo esto.

* * *

Serena estaba sentada de frente a Reí, en la mesa habían pastelillos y un poco de té. Ambas chicas se mantenían en silencio en espera de los demás. Las pupilas amatista se cruzaron con las azules, y Serena decidió desviar la mirada.

Reí la miro fijamente, algo estaba preocupando a la rubia y sabía que era amo muy malo, estaba por decir algo cuando fuera de la habitación se escuchó la alegre voz de la otra rubia.

Minako entro en la habitación acompañada de Luna y Artemis.

—Hola chicas—Sonrió, y de inmediato sintió la tensión en el ambiente—Por todo los dioses cuenta seriedad—Intento conciliar un poco y camino para tomar uno de los pastelillos.

—Minako es un gusto verte—Sonrió también Serena. Reí se mantuvo en silencio tomando un sorbo de té.

—¿Y cuál es la gran noticia? —Pregunto Minako.

—Espera un poco hasta que llegue Darién.

—No deben esperar demasiado—Darién estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. El pelinegro camino y tomo asiento junto a su novia, y no pasó desapercibido el semblante preocupado de la rubia.

—Chicos…—Susurro Serena—He encontrado a Amy. Ella está en Alemania.

—Eso es fantástico—Exclamo Luna.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede Serena? —Pregunto al fin Reí.

La rubia se quedó en silencio y bajo la mirada, algunos mechones le cubrieron los ojos. Darién tomo sus manos entre las de él demostrado que estaba ahí para apoyarla.

—¿Qué recuerdan de su vida en el Milenio de Plata? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el Milenio de Plata con todo esto? —Pregunto un poco desesperada Reí.

—Es solo que…—Respondio Serena.

—Yo no recuerdo mucho de mi vida en la Luna—Interrumpió Minako—La mayoría de mis recuerdos son de mi estancia en Venus. Los recuerdos de la batalla final contra el Negaverso son muy confusos.

—Lo mismo sucede conmigo—Asintió Reí—Si cierro los ojos puedo recordar los desiertos rojos de Marte. Pero de la Luna no tengo claro lo que recuerdo realmente.

—¿Recuerdan algo de los cuatro Generales del Negaverso?

Darién se tensó de inmediato al escuchar mencionar a los que fueran sus guardianes.

—¿Qué sucede con ellos Serena? —Pregunto Darién.

Serena apretó aún más la mano de Darién y miro directamente a los ojos de sus dos amigas.

—Ellos eran…—Susurro.

—No...—Minako palideció al comprender aquellas palabras. El recuerdo llego de golpe a su mente—Ellos eran la guardia de Endimión…—su voz se fue apagado—…Pero no solo eso, ellos también eran nuestros amantes.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Pregunto Reí horrorizada.

—Ella tiene razón—Respondió Darién—Ellos cuatro eran mi guardia, y fue en mis visitas al Milenio de Plata que ellos las conocieron a ustedes.

—¿Tu lo recordabas? —Pregunto Serena un poco confundida.

—Sí, los recuerdos vinieron cuando desperté de nuevo.

Reí se puso de pie molesta y camino de un lado a otro apretando los puños de los cuales salieron levemente algunas llamas.

—Jedite…—Susurro—¿Como pudimos olvidarlo? —Se giró para mirar a Serena—¿Tu lo sabias?

—No lo sé—Confeso—Los recuerdos vinieron hace poco, me costó trabajo asimilarlo. Pero supongo que siempre lo supe de manera inconsciente.

—¡Y por qué mencionarlo ahora! —Grito—Esos malditos están muertos—Sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

—Creo que ellos están vivos aquí en la Tierra—Dijo finalmente, dejando salir lo que tanto la atormentaba.

—¡Que! —Reí estaba totalmente descolocada—¡Eso es imposible, nosotros acabamos con ellos en la batalla del Negaverso!

—¿Por qué piensas eso Serena? —Pregunto Luna tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Serena bajo la mirada y su voz se quebró.

—Cuando encontré a Amy—Levanto la mirada y los miro a los ojos—Ella no estaba sola, estaba con Zoycite.

...

 _"Estaba con Zoycite"_

Darién sintió como toda la habitación daba vueltas alrededor de él. Lo único que lo mantenía anclado al suelo era estar sujeto a la mano de Serena.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Por qué uno de sus generales estaba con Amy?

Zoycite está vivo, y estaba con Amy.

...

" _Jedite"_

El primer instinto de Reí fue luchar.

Correr, salir y encontrar a aquellos bastardos y mandarlos de nuevo al infierno. Pero ella no sabía dónde estaban, no sabía nada, no sabía si quiera si estaban vivos todos o solo uno de ellos.

" _Jedite"_

Su corazón ardía como el fuego al recordar aquel nombre, aquel rostro…aquella traición. Su amiga estaba en peligro. No podía ser nada bueno que uno de ellos estuviera con Amy. Esa tendría que ser su prioridad, proteger a su amiga. Aferrarse a aquella idea la olvidar ese otro pensamiento, el pensamiento de que él podría también estar vivo, el pensamiento de tener que pelear de nuevo…de morir de nuevo en sus manos.

" _Jedite"_

 _..._

Minako se quedó en silencio. Podía sentir como Artemis la abrazaba por los hombros mientras Luna sostenía sus manos. Su mirada turquesa estaba fija en la celeste de su princesa.

Ella acaba de decir que unos de sus peores enemigos, además de su gran amor podría estar vivo. Su único pensamiento era ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué el universo disfrutaba con aquella broma enferma y retorcida? ¿Por qué ella la princesa de Venus, la que se llamaba a si misma diosa del amor tenía que revivir algo así?

¿Acaso era su destino verse siempre obligada a luchar contra el mismo amor para poder proteger la paz del universo. Acaso era ese el precio a pagar?

¿Por qué?

...

Serena rompió el silencio comenzando a relatar los últimos acontecimientos, sentía el apoyo de Darién junto a ella. Explico sobre la búsqueda de Amy y como la encontró con el rubio. Les confeso todas las dudas que sentía, que necesitaba más que nunca de ellos, todo aquello se había vuelto muy pesado para ella.

El silencio reino de nuevo en la habitación hasta que uno por uno todos fueron compartiendo sus recuerdos del pasado. Se habló de la batalla en la Tierra contra el Negaverso, en ese momento ninguno recordaba la relación que hubiera con el enemigo. Luego se entró en el tema de la batalla final en el Milenio de Plata, donde las traiciones, la ira y el desconsuelo hicieron su aparición. Todos aceptaron su pasado, aceptaron que antes de la batallas, todos compartieron un lazo de amor y amistad.

* * *

Lord Helios exhaló profundamente, intentando calmarse. El fuego de las antorchas bailo dibujando extrañas sobras en la habitación. Había mantenido una actitud tan tranquila mirando a la mujer que tanto amaba. La piel pálida de Serenity estaba perlada por el esfuerzo de crear aquel arma definitiva. Al fondo del lugar sobre una pequeña mesa de piedra brillaban cuatro esferas de colores, azul, rojo, verde y amarillo.

Los ojos dorados de Lord Helios se fijaron en los orbes, y los recuerdos vinieron a su memoria.

" _Pequeña Dama"_

Así la llamaban en la corte real de Tokio de Cristal. los recuerdos de cuando la conoció vinieron a su mente. Aunque de alguna manera la había conocido desde siempre. Ella era parte de él, era la otra mitad de su alma. La hermosa princesa de Tokio de Cristal, tan sublime, tan inalcanzable.

Cuando despertó en aquel oscuro castillo su mente había estado por completo en blanco. lo único que podía recordar era a ella…Lady Serenity, princesa de Tokio de Cristal. Aquella que terminaría con las injusticias de un falso mundo utópico.

Desde el primer momento en que despertó en la oscuridad ella había estado a su lado. Cuidando de él cuándo estuvo débil. Recordó la visión de aquella mujer ataviada con un hermoso vestido rosa claro, con sus cabellos sujetos en dos largas coletas. En el fondo de su alma y su corazón sabía que la historia que le habían contado después de despertar en el castillo oscuro era una total mentira.

El hombre anciano, el hombre que se llamaba a si mismo Wiseman les había dicho que Serenity era la elegida para terminar con la dinastía Lunar, que ella debería crear un nuevo mundo donde existiera la luz y la oscuridad. El equilibrio perfecto, orden y caos. Lady Serenity era la legitima heredera de la Tierra, no de la Luna. Sabía que no debía confiar en aquel hombre, él había contaminado el corazón de su amada Serenity, pero ese hombre también era su único vínculo con la mujer que amaba.

Entonces se aferró a las palabras de Wiseman. El creyó ciegamente en su misión de destruir la tiranía de la Neo Reina Serena de Tokio de Cristal. En la última batalla las Senshi de la guardia real los habían atacado, y fue durante ese enfrentamiento que habían perdido sus recuerdos, el, Serenity y su guardia real.

Si las Sailor Asteroides, Serenity y el mismo habían sobrevivido aquella cruel batalla había sido solo por el poder de la princesa de Tokio de Cristal. Serenity había creado un campo de energía para protegerlos hasta que Wiseman acompañado de Rubeus los encontró solos y confundidos.

Wiseman conto que la Neo Reina Serena los había atacado. En su afán de proteger la utopía de su mundo perfecto no le importo acabar con la vida de su propia hija. También logro asesinar a las cuatro mujeres que servían al poder de Rubeus, cuatro inocentes hermanas que solo buscaban un poco de paz.

Les había asegurado que el poder de la Neo Reina los encontraría en donde quiera que estuvieran. No permitiría que el amenazante poder de su hija impidiera continuar con el reinado lleno perfección y simulada paz. La única solución era despertar un poder capaz de enfrentar al Cristal de Plata…El Cristal Umbrío. Y por eso debían viajar a otro tiempo para juntar la energía necesaria para despertar el poder de la oscuridad. Habría sacrificios, pero era la única forma de derrotar a la Neo Reina y evitar que el reinado de tiranía continuara. Además existía la posibilidad de acabar con la forma pasada de la Neo Reina…Sailor Moon y así evitar que el futuro se repitiera.

Lord Helios dejo escapar un suspiro y miro a la mujer que aún se mantenía en trance sobre el altar. Serenity se había vuelto una mujer fría y cruel, que solo buscaba la venganza contra aquellos que la habían hecho pasar tanto dolor. Sin embargo cuando estaba con él, la amargura desaparecía y él lograba ver un poco de esa cálida luz en ella.

Tanta era su necesidad de venganza que estaba dispuesta a acabar consigo misma para lograr despertar el poder que Wiseman tanto ansiaba. Para lograr la paz de su mundo, debería provocar primero el caos…ironías de la vida.

Sabía que debía permanecer fiel a las convicciones de Serenity y por lo tanto fiel a los deseos de Wiseman. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que algo no estaba bien. El anciano les escondía algo. Simplemente no entendía por qué una mujer como la Neo Reina podía odiar tanto a su única hija…Tanto como para querer su muerte.

Algunas veces pensó en compartir aquellas dudas con su amada, pero sabía que ella no lo escucharía. Su corazón estaba nublado por el odio y la venganza, lo único que podía hacer era permanecer a su lado para protegerla, aunque aquello significara caer también en la oscuridad.

—Lord Helios—Rubeus camino hasta quedar a su lado—Luces particularmente pensativo el día de hoy.

Pero el peliblanco lo ignoro y mantuvo su mirada fija en la mujer en el altar.

—Solo quería comprobar que aún estaban vivos—Rubeus continuo al no recibir respuesta —Aunque no es que me importe realmente—Se dio media vuelta y dejo a la pareja en la soledad de la habitación.

—Muy pronto me encargare de ti—Los ojos de Helios brillaron con un destello dorado.

* * *

El pelirrojo se detuvo, observándolo por encima del hombro. El brillo de odio, desdén y decisión en los ojos de Rubeus expresó lo que mil palabras no podían. Estaba allí por un único motivo. Y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo…

Él era el único además del anciano que sabía la verdad sobre aquellos dos. Después de todo él era quien los había encontrado inconscientes. A la joven princesa de Tokio de Cristal y aun extraño joven de blancas ropas además de cuatro orbes de colores. Por un momento había pensado en dejarlo abandonado en medio del campo de batalla, pero Wiseman dijo que aquel joven era el portador de la llave del mundo de los sueños.

A Rubeus le importaba un comino lo que aquello significara. Simplemente ese joven era un soberbio y altanero. La débil mente de la princesa había sido fácil de manipular y corromper, pero no fue así con el cerebro de Helios, aquel joven era fuerte en voluntad, pero los absurdos sentimientos por la princesa lo hicieron ceder al poder oscuro.

Ese par de estúpidos pensaban que él era su sirviente o algo parecido ¿Acaso pensaban realmente que él trabajaba para ellos? Su misión real era descubrir la identidad de la joven Sailor Moon y poder asesinarla. Luego cuando la princesa lograra despertar el poder del Cristal Umbrío, aprovecharía el agotamiento y los asesinaría también. El sería el único emperador del mundo del futuro. Ni siquiera el Príncipe Diamante podría detenerlo. Ese pequeño arrogante aún no había nacido en ese momento.

* * *

 **Sexto Capítulo...**


End file.
